Mission: Incomplete
by Chi's Creed
Summary: Alone and sealed away for an unknown reason Axl finds himself awakened by a mysterious girl in a very distant future. Unable to remember the final days of his past outside it's last painful moments. Axl begins to set out on a mission to find out the meaning behind his friends' betrayal and what could have pushed them to seal him.
1. Chapter 1: Maverick

**chapter 1: The Maverick**

'You can't do this!'

The statement rang through his ears like a piercing dagger shocking him into consciousness.

It was all a blur, his head spun in a daze as he awakened from what seems to be a long slumber. There was little sensation in his body, every inch refusing to respond to any commands given to them. And yet he felt as though he was flying...no floating through a watery abyss. Within time his eyes begin to open taking in the inadequate light that shone around him. Looking around, images that projected through those emerald orbs of his were all but clear, incapable to see anything pass what was beyond an arms length. Still, he knew that voice, gentle yet charismatic. It was the voice that he would follow anywhere if given the word. It was one he had to find.

As his vision began to readjust two familiar and assuring figures came into focus, one was the source of the voice that had awakened him taking the form of an armored reploid with a red crystal positioned on its forehead atop the helmet as it's most notable and contrasting feature in all his blue attire, standing almost right in front of him. However, he wore an alarmed and distressed face, quite unusual for someone like him who in the peak of battle remained calm and refined even when death was knocking at his door.  
>The awakened boy's eyes widened when bewilderment suddenly turned to panic as his gaze fell upon the second figure, whose red armor and strikingly long golden hair distinguished him from the rest. Unlike his blue friend the blonde figure had his back turned to him, standing between the boy and the blue figure, but he could clearly see..he could see the man's arm undoubtedly raised and with it his hand converted into a buster directly pointing at a blank range at his blue counterpart's chest. There was something clearly wrong with this picture right before him as his friends faced one another in an unthinkable standoff.<p>

With great panic the boy struggled to gain control of his body taking every fiber of his systems in an attempt to stop his friends, but it was to no avail. He had no energy, rather he felt as though his strength was being taken away from him.

'I told you to stay out of this X.' The blonde figure responded to the blue one's earlier statement. His voice sounding firm, full of conviction as it always does. He kept his buster frozen at its position. 'It's not safe, we can't let him be.'

'But there has to be another way!' The blue figure exclaimed, taking a step towards him which provoked a warning click Zero's buster. A statement that proved his resolve, immediately stopping X in his tracks. 'Zero, don't do this..'

'I won't let a maverick like him start a war with those hands. There's no other way X. '

There was little defiance on X's part upon hearing these words, taking his attention away from Zero for a moment as if to recollect his thoughts. Suddenly, a saddened expression crept up blue figure's feature as he stole a glance at the boy that had just awakened. His limp body suspended in the center of a large glass casing of water held up by large tubed metal wires attached to the back of his navy blue form, a pitiful sight to see of a once rambunctious person. He noticed that the boy had broken free from his slumber and staring at them beyond the x crossed scar of his with confusion and panic painted on his dark green orbs. Their eyes met each other for a moment and the entrapped boy could see pain in X's eyes. Just as their gazed had happened and so was it broken just as fast. The blue maverick hunter took his attention back to his fellow comrade in red, sorrow overcoming his feature. X clenched his fist tightly in an attempt to subdue his frustration taking a look at his red companion prior to lowering his head and gaze at the metallic floor. It was a sign of defeat to their mysterious conversation.

'This isn't right..' he whispered under his breath.

There was silence. It was if time has frozen in that one long moment. The two figures stood still in their locked position, X looking blankly on the floor and Zero's arm steadily stationed onto his target his gaze fixed onto his comrade. Axl could only hear the slow moving water that engulfed his form, nevertheless his mind races to catch all that was happening. He couldn't understand, what exactly were they talking about? What war? What maverick? Why was he stuck here?

His thought immediately came to a crashing halt as he heard the sound of the Zero's buster took form of a hand. The tension in the room subsided almost instantly through this one act much to young reploid's relief, but the uneasiness still lingered. He watched as the red warrior slowly eased his position lowering his weaponized hand, and turned his back on his blue armored friend. It was the first time Axl had seen his comrade's face since he had awoken from this place and just like the first it showed an expression that he has never seen on him before.  
>It was cold...emotionless.<br>His red comrade was never one to show many emotions to begin with. For the most part he had straight almost intimidating look on him. But what he was seeing right now was different, it was frightening which sent shivers down Axl's numb spine.

Zero walked slowly towards the glass casing keeping his eyes fixed forward not once looking upon his trapped friend. Axl watched as he reached for a keyboard just beneath him, his confusion now replaced by the fear as Zero reached out his hand to the metal object. Though he would have wished to feel relieved for his friend to approach him, everything he had witnessed was less than reassuring of such idea. Then in the thickness of all the silence the same captivating voice cried out one last time.

'Zero..!'

It had done its purpose, causing Zero to pause for a moment, his hand levitating atop the red glowing button, its fiery red glow reflecting in the pools on his orbs as the blue Hero's word rang in his ears. However nothing changed and the red hunter he pressed it without hesitation.

'There's no turning back,' Zero said turning his face towards X once again marching pass him without another word.

Total panic set in for the young reploid when he become aware Zero's departure and in that instant Axl felt a large pressure coming from tubes, like a big punch, he hasn't noticed them till now with all that was happening. But, it was all that was needed for him to regain some form of feeling. With determination Axl took all the energy he could muster and thrust himself using the wings on his back to the glass. But even with all his strength it was not enough as he crashed onto the glass barely making more than a quiet thump. Nevertheless it was enough of an effort to stop Zero in his tracks while he headed out the door. Startled by the strange and sudden sound Zero looked back, the shock in his eyes left as quickly as it came. The small victory was left unnoticed by Axl as he knocked on the glass with all the strength he had banging and screaming. His eyes locked on Zero's cold unwavering gaze. Rage and desperation surged through him, his chest feeling as though it was close to overheating itself.

'Let me out! Zero! Get me outta here!' He didn't know whether the words came through, if he was heard, if anything came through this glass that separated them yet each plea grew more frantic than the ones before, even when their gaze was broken by Zero who has shut his eyes. He lowered his head for the first time; swiftly turning his back and pass through the door. 'What the hell is happening?! What are you doing to me!?'

Without warning another bolt of pressure came bringing Axl's desperate pleas to a shivering end. He groaned at the sudden loss gagging painfully. If he were human he would have surely have choked on fluids by now from taking in so much into his systems. His body trembled as he felt all the energy he had worked so hard to gain and all that he had before escape him. Axl's eyes began to lose its fierce determination as sudden fatigue came over him. His vision was starting to become hazed as he seems to fall in and out of consciousness. He felt powerless at situation. All his efforts had gone to waste and even at his final moments he was unable to comprehend what exactly was happening to him.

Clinging to what little he had left, the young reploid desperately searched for the blue hero fighting to keep his hands pressed on the glass. Axl found that he hasn't moved from where he stood. X had his left hand clenched tightly onto his arm while the other was balled into a shaky fist, all the while his head faced the floor. His eyes closed shut to escape reality.

His body was failing him...the water that surrounds him begin to bubble around him leaving whatever image he had left of the blue reploid disappear and reappear. His left hand lifelessly fell to his side while the other began to slip away. The world around him was spinning in an endless spiral as he broke in and out of consciousness. The pressures coming from the tube were becoming more consistent each one pulling his mind and body further away from world though it no longer mattered. He could no longer feel the pressures anyways and whatever awareness he had left was ready to slip away at any moment. In one last defying notion he forced his mouth taking everything he had to produce a final appeal in a weak and barely audible voice  
>'H-help me...'<p>

Almost harmonically he saw X lift up his pain stricken face, showing little effort to hide it from him. The hurt spread across him depicted as though he was actually shot directly in the chest by Zero, a small stream of tears flowing down the side of his right eyes. It was a unique trait he has, though they can feel the same degree of emotion not many reploids possess an ability to cry. Even so, this was the first time Axl saw him cry. Though his friend was a gentle and caring person, he was also hardened by the war and such was the rarity of displaying such an extreme form of emotion. And yet he can see it the stream of tears falling down X's cheek, shone by the light, through his already failing vision.

X's sorrowful eyes met that of Axl's weary ones taking in his friend's helpless form into his field of vision. It was a pitiful sight to see, a sight that he forced himself to look at as punishment for his failed effort. Biting his lower lip X's hands tightened their grip ever more so causing a pinch of pain to pass through his body. With a heavy heart, his mouth formed inaudible shapes. They were the last images Axl saw before his world turned to an everlasting darkness.

Axl's eyes felt heavy, his lids feeling like lead had just been tide to them and collapsed in their weight. His body fell lifelessly without resistance only to be caught by tubes attached to him, positioning him back to the center of the enclosure He no longer had to will to fight whatever was happening to him rather he had already lost. The final image of blue armored friend shamefully looking at him with those guilty eyes of his was freshly painted in his fragile mind. He could see the shapes that formed on his lips. While the words themselves were not audible to him, he can still hear them. The pain, the grief and the struggle to utter those words echoed around him. As he was swallowed by the darkness the X's words the last and only words spoken to him, lulled Axl to sleep.

'Keep fighting….'

Author's Note

Hey guys! Thank you for taking your time in reading the first chapter of my very first fanfic! :)

I apologize ahead of time for my all the grammatical errors and word confusions that I may have missed. English is not my first language and not my strongest subject so please don't hesitate to leave me your critiques and reviews. I will try to adjust the story to cater for a better reading environment.I hope I haven't confused you all too much already lol

Anyways for those who are curious this story will take place several years after the of MMZ4 so please be prepared for spoilers. I will try to stay as close as possible to the MMX and MMZ cannon as possible however some events will be twisted around for the convenience of my story :)


	2. Chapter 2: Insecurities

**Chapter 2: Insecurities**

'Ceil..' A familiar yet nostalgic voice called out to her. It echoed through her ears as if it was being carried through the wind, so soft that it could easily be missed. Its been so long since she's heard it, she wanted to hear it more, the voice that she missed so much. It pulled her in like a magnet, urging her to come closer. Yet, there was an eerie feeling to it all leaving a sense of uneasiness that this could just be a dream. The voice felt fragile and weak able to disappear without warning. She wanted to call out his name and reach out to catch that sound with her hands. Again the voice that sounded like Zero's called out this time a little louder than the one before. He was calling her and without a second thought the young girl forced her lids to open letting in a wave of blinding light into her sky colored orbs.

'Zero..?' She muttered under breath, pausing for a moment before rubbing her eyes in an attempt to ease the adjustments of her vision.

Lifting her head from its resting position she moved to look up, her eyes taking in an unknown figure into their sight. At first, her vision painted a red figure's head standing at a very close proximity to her though she was unable to make out anything else. Due to the haze that still fogged her eyes, her mind quickly concluded the figure to be the one she had hoped to see, the owner of the sweet melancholic voice. Regaining more of her awareness to world she again heard her name being called out but this time it was sharper and different than the one she had heard before. It was higher pitched and most of all real. Almost instantly she recognized the voice to belong to a female unlike the other.

'Ceil, wake up.' She heard her say followed the feeling of a hand lightly tapping the edge of her shoulder, leaving a sense of warmth on where she touched.

'Neige?' Ceil responded after a few seconds, finally able to distinguish the owner of the sound.

She allowed her eyes to focus themselves on the red figure letting the details settle in; the image in her head that she had hoped to see dissolving away as she returned to reality. What replaced it was a red haired woman with skin a slightly tanner than that of Ceil's her hair shorter in one side as opposed to the other which reveal a green studded earring on her right ear. A slight spike on the side and bangs was fringed to go to the direction of her longer side. The woman's bright sapphire eyes and small smile greeted the awakening scientist.

'You fell asleep on me.' She commented her sapphire orbs making contact with Ceil's cyan ones. A slight teasing smirk appearing on her lips.

'Eh..? Ceil responded completely snapping out of her sleepy trance. 'How long was I asleep?' She asked, quickly trying to recollect her thoughts of the last events before she slept. Studying her surroundings she realized that she was sitting down against the wall of a green vehicular seat inside the back of one of the old Resistance trucks with a belt buckled to her side. Inside were four resistance soldiers each wearing their standard green uniform with a beret as a head piece that contained a red triangle in the middle. Two sat right beside her while the other two sat across them each facing one another, though at the moment their attention was fix on her.

Neige patted the blonde girl's shoulder one more time out of habit before letting it slide back to her side. She walked back to her seat just in front of Ceil's, allowing them to face each other. Casually, she took her seat and slowly moving her arm to grab the belt that was above her left shoulder and strapped it to her waist.

'About 10 minutes, you were in the middle of discussing what this little trip is a about.' The red haired woman answered the tone in her voice carried a hint of concern for young blonde. It was unusual for the girl to suddenly fall asleep during a conversation, especially one that requires her full attention. She lowered her gaze for moment looking down at the pile of papers sitting on top of Ceil's slim lap, anchored down by one of the girl's right hand which she probably hasn't realized just yet since being woken up.

Neige's eyes then shifted over to Ceil for a moment, staring at her intently. She could remember how the young girl's eyes struggled and forced themselves to stay open as the other soldiers sitting with them and the red haired woman injected questions and calling out predictions about what was actually going on. But somewhere along the way Ceil's eyes gave way and not before long fell out of the conversation. The blonde scientist's absence was left unnoticed by the group who were too absorbed in their own little chat. However in the midst of their talk one their fellow comrade wanted to receive an opinion from Ceil and when there was no response the entire group turned and realized that their commander had fallen asleep.

'Have you been sleeping properly lately?' She questioned, knowing full well that the young girl had probably locked herself in her room for days without end, after doing her long daily duties of being a commander and ambassador for reploids and humans, and buried herself with mountains of books and papers doing research and investigation of what they came to look to find. 'Alouette will get worried, you know.'

Realizing the friend's worry Ceil brought out a reassuring smile, 'I've been sleeping enough.'

It was not a lie; however it was not the total truth. Young scientist will admit that there were long days when all she did was work till the wee hours of the night; but it did not truly bother her. Rather, the idea of sleeping and laying in bed when your mind is clear from distractions seemed more exhausting to her. It is during that time that regrets and the pains within her heart suffocate her as she remembered that person and what she had done to have him meet his fate.

Neige raised a brow upon seeing her friend make a pitiful face, one that she struggled to hide. 'Is something bothering you?'

Ceil shook her head, taking great effort to mask her emotions. 'No, I'm fine. Just a little tired.'

Neige looked worriedly and small frown began to form on her lips, feeling uneasy about her friend's generic response. Without warning a comment slipped out if her mouth, 'You called out his name again.'

Suddenly, almost instantly the back of the vehicle fell into a long and dreadful silence with only the sound of the engine roaring and the occasional thumps produced by the wheel to be heard. The once comfortable environment turned awkward. The young reporter cursed inside herself realizing what she just had said. And adding much to Neige's regret, she had forgotten the fact that other soldiers who sat only inches away from them, mistakenly allowing them to pear into their conversation. The silence was long one, each second felt like hours. The gentle smile that was once on Ceil's face disappeared, leaving only the mark of shock and grief in its place. Her eyes lowering their gaze down to the floor.

The soldiers with their navy green uniform and rifle strapped tightly on their back looked at them with piercing stares, not knowing whether to break or not break silence. It was almost taboo to mention those times, to mention that person, the hero who had sacrificed himself for the world, to Ceil. Quite ironic due to the nature of their relationship, one that was built on the trust and respect they shared with one another.

It's been five years since that time, a time when the lives of those within the vehicle and everyone else in the world were purged and threatened by the mad Dr. Weil, who soots to have the remaining human and reploid population bow down before him or be killed. A time when life was rigged with uncertainty and despair.

Neige looked at her young scientist friend studying the locks her golden hair tied in her ever elegant but simple ponytail. The rest was covered by a round circular pink and white head piece, with only the bangs revealing themselves. She had grown over the years, her features more mature and developed than that of her past fifteen year old self. Slightly taller than she use to be but still petite nonetheless, her pink high curved heels giving off the illusion a higher height than she actually was. However, the young girl still carried with her the same innocence and kindness where ever see went. The same gentle small and caring compassion she has for all those in need.

Many things have changed since then. Life seemed to have moved forward all thanks to this one person and her hero. Through their efforts the abomination of a man, Dr. Weil, had been taken down. The energy crisis that had plagued the world and the cause unrest among humans and reploids had been settled due to brilliant invention of the girl that sat next to her. And even now, the same person works with all her strength to rebuild the tattered world.

'Its been five years, huh?' She finally said breaking off the uneasy silence that filled the room. The mood has finally caught up to her and she began to indulge in her own thoughts

Startled by the reporter's comment Ceil looked up at Neige whose attention had gone to staring out at the small window behind her, on top of her ever eye catching hair. The young red haired woman's mind fixed on the blue shimmering sky that was occasionally blocked by the leaves on the trees. Ceil watched as the red head cross her legs and turned away from everyone, taking off to her own little world. She knew that the scars that time also haunted her. Just like Ceil, the reporter was also cursed with the memories of someone important. She watched as Neige reminisced about her lost beloved, a green reploid by the name of Craft. Ceil know how much he meant to the young woman, who sometimes even threw tantrums at strangers that spoke of him in a demeaning fashion. An honorable man, a reploid blinded by the wish to protect and bring happiness to her. Who though was an enemy saved and loved the girl till his final moments, feelings that were returned.

Memories from those days crept up on Ceil's already grieving mind. She could temples of her cheek start to raise in temperature and the heat coming from her blue orbs sting her pupils. Her body trembled as she remembered the Ragnarok falling from the night sky, pieces appearing to be mystical shooting stars as the ship entered the atmosphere. Somehow that night to the eyes of the innocent was a beautiful one. Each falling piece was a wishing star and the ship itself a comet that illuminated the night sky. A magical show of the fiery battle that happened up above. But for those who knew it symbolized the end of a violent era. A kind of relief and astonishment swift pass to all those who watched. Still, it was the darkest of times, one that was not truly celebrated. While everyone talks about the event and it's hero there was never truly a time that it was commemorated, as the uncertainty of the future still lingered in their minds. Ceil can still feel the tightening of her chest and the tears that freely flowed down her cheek as she called out Zero's name through their communicator. Ever since the spacecraft has broken through the atmosphere she had lost contact with red armored warrior, his final words forever leaving a mark in her heart. She had begged him desperately to return to her, but his conviction to end the threat far outweighed her plea. In the stillness of the night she and the Resistance desperately tried to find a way to gain contact and escape they fatal fall. Yet, Every piece of equipment drew blanks and each call receiving only the crackling sound of a lost signal as a response. She remembers the loss of breath she felt from running up the highest hill of Area Zero and the promise she made that night. Feeling the tears wanting to overflow from her sockets, Ceil looked down at the papers on her lap holding onto them tightly.

She tried to pull away from her swarming memories, trying to push them as far back into her mind as she possibly could. It frightened her. She didn't want to remember the man that had brought back hope to the destructive world, to the abused reploids and to her. She didn't want to replay the image of the of Ragnarok lighting up the sky and exploding into millions of pieces when it could no longer withstand the pressure and heat. Ceil didn't want to revisit the days later when they tracked down the missing warrior on top of a deserted mountain, inside a large crater. She didn't want to see the once powerful hero laying in a sea of broken metal, his lifeless body torn in all directions. His long golden hair freely spread out through the ground due to his helmet having been dismembered and sat feet away from him in was in the same broken state as it's owner. Its the blue triangular gem shattered into many pieces around them, while nearly half of the left side of his body had gone missing He no longer possessed his left arm and the left side of his face had been ripped open to reveal inner workings of his robotic structure. His right leg barely clinging onto rest of him. The body of the once called Zero was filled with holes and shrapnel, covered with black metallic burns. It was amazing to see how his body could have survived in the state that it has rather than just vaporizing in the heat. Still, the damage was beyond irreparable and life that had once inhabited the body faded away long before Ceil's arrival.

Taken away by the memories of the past Ceil had forgotten about her surrounding, her thoughts close to breaking her down.

Finally another voice cut through to the silence, pulling Ceil and Neige back, away from their thoughts.

'Ms. Ceil, a-about the mission..?' A soldier just behind the one sitting next to her muttered hesitantly, taking all the courage he had to raise his voice. He probably had found the stillness of the environment become to unbearable. His courage was rewarded and snapped Ceil out of her reminiscence. It was all that she needed to bring her back from past. Blinking several times, she wiped the forming tears in her eyes and leaned forward taking a better look at the solider giving him a small thankful grin for freeing them from the traps of their own mind. It was surprising how her thoughts quickly changed, and the memories retired back to the inner depths of her mind.

'Ah, yes. I'm so sorry about that.' She apologized bowing her head to the rest of the crew then took the papers from her hand. Acting as though nothing seemed to bother her anymore, she skimmed through the paper refreshing her memories on the matter. The young scientist filled her brain with information taking in every little detail of her work, wanting to erase all thoughts she had. 'Where did we leave off?'

'You were in the middle of explaining what message and signal we were able to intercept.' Neige responded who had also regained herself as well. her full attention and the rest of the members were now on Ceil.

'I see..' Ceil paused for a moment and continue read the pages of the paper, engrossed by the content. Then lowered them as she finished the last page. The young girl looked up, her attitude and feature now displaying more leader-like features and more assertiveness in her tone. It was fascinating how this girl can bring a room to her and the level of respect each member gave her. How easy it was to recollect herself and focus on the matter. Making eye contact with everyone she inhaled in a deep breath and began.

'About a week ago, one of our operators detected a strange signal coming from the outskirts of Area Zero, however we did not a have a pin point location and the general area seems to have some form of anti transport jammers. It is only about an hour away from current human settlement so it's quiet alarming to leave it without further investigating. Furthermore, I have done some research on the area and according to Neo Arcadian records it seems to be densely jungled with no history of any development there even during the the maverick wars.'

'So the mission is just to locate the signal?' The same solider that had saved Ceil from her mind whose name Colbor asked.

'I don't understand,' Neige spoke out as she tried to process the information. 'It's just a signal; maybe it's just a rogue satellite that fell. Wouldn't it have been better to just send out a scout rather than come out ourselves?'

Quiet conversations immediately sprang most sounding agreement to the reporter's comment. Ceil nodded in response also agreeing.

'Yes that would have been the case; however along with the signal we also intercepted this message.'

Just as she said those words a flat hologram lit up to the center of the trailer, projecting rectangular image that spun around with symbols and random lettering encrypted on it for everyone to see.

'It took a while to decrypt but I found out that it used an old coding method and the message is as follows _Reploids come and embrace liberation_.'

Confusion filled the room as everyone aside from Ceil stared in awe. Each pair of eyes glued to the encrypted image. 'Liberation? What could that possibly mean?' Another solider voiced out, the one siting right beside Neige. it was a question that each member of the group have. An odd message for a time when reploids and humans have begun set aside their differences and live together side by side.

Neige studied the image taking each symbol as if she was engraving it into her mind, repeating the message over and over. The translation didn't seem to fit quiet right, something inside felt as though there was a part that had been missed. Then she placed her attention back to the blonde scientist, who sat quietly letting the information sink into her comrades. 'But it still doesn't answer the question why you have to be here Ceil. It could be dangerous.'

'That may be so but then I think it may be a message sent out to help run away reploids. That it may be a group of reploid refugees who escaped Neo Arcadia during the energy crisis. It could be that it was sent since the beginning. If it is I have to be there. Even if it isn't this is something I have to find out. I can't be the only one that is always hiding while everyone else risks their lives.' Ceil answered with full determination in her eyes.

Neige knew full well that there was no way of changing her friend's mind. It was exactly the reason why she followed her. The stubbornness and persistence would drive Neige insane if she hasn't followed her . The worry would eat at her, knowing that the young girl had tendencies of attracting life threatening situations for the sake of helping others. Sighing in a defeated tone, Neige readied herself for what is to come 'There's really no helping it.' she said to herself. 'What is our objective?'

Glancing at the room, Ceil saw her companions' faces light up with purpose as they gave her their undivided attention, ready to receive their orders. 'Like Colbor said the mission is simple, we...'

Suddenly, an earsplitting splitting crash pounded on the ears of all that were present followed by a thunderous shock that shook the very structure of the vehicle bringing the conversation to an abrupt end. Everyone losing their balance as the truck swerved randomly in all directions, swinging their bodies violently. Immediately, three beaming lights flashed across the room coloring it a bright red shade wherever the light touches. Sirens hysterically rang through out the the cabin deafening the ears of everyone inside. Each person's eyes widen with panic with they're attention scrambled to figure out the source of sudden alarm. Looking out the window Ceil saw a cloud of thick heavy black smoke engulfing outside blocking another other view.

'HEAVY ARTILLERY INCOMING, PREPARE FOR EVASION!' A female voice screamed through the intercom, ringing loudly in their ears. Her voice commanding and instructive. Perplexity turned to alertness as everyone without debate followed the woman's orders and took on a more defensive position. The men within the trailer pulling out the black rifles from their back holding onto them tightly as they prepared for what is to come.

Suddenly without a second warning only moments after hearing the female's order the trailer took a sharp and unexpected turn to the right, swaying all the loose articles to its direction. Ceil gripped onto the side of her seat, shutting her eyes tightly feeling wheel of the vehicle tip to the side providing a sense of weightlessness for a quick simple moment, as on side of the wheel flew freely in the air and the other relaying on physics to take its course. She could hear the raining sounds of small falling objects such as papers, and pens hit the side of the metal walls and floor of the vehicle. Then just as the wheels felt as if they have returned to their proper place a large explosive boom banged through the drum of her ears. She could feel the very vibration of the explosive crawling up her body leaving behind a spine tingling trailer flew through the air as the aftershock and the speed of the truck caused it's wheels to leave the ground for several second before crashing back down. The scientist's body bounced from her seat lifting her up several inches up into the air, which would have sent her flying if it was not for the belt that was strapped to her side. Ceil opened her eyes to see Neige, her back hunched and her hands gripping ever so dearly on the arm rest of her seat, while the men inside did the same but with their hands holding on tightly on their rifles, some letting out slight groans from pressure and shifting movements. Each one having a face of struggle to keep themselves together.

Taking another peak outside the window that Neige had looked through much earlier the young scientist could now see nothing but thick lush forest greenery followed by little sparks of bullets that would sometimes hit the bulletproof glass leaving obvious scratch marks to where they stood. The trailer increase its speed, its wheels shaking the vehicle as it passed through the dense and off road terrain leaving behind an obvious and torn down path at it's wake, tearing down the wooded area that crossed it's path. The sound of small explosives and the constant bombardment of bullets knocking at every direction of the heavily shielded walls echoed through the inside. Ceil was thankful that she had made the right choice in picking the vehicle back at the base as the metal casings was suited for this kind of event. Her head slowly begin to spin as the driver of the vehicle spun the wheel once more, changing the course of the vehicle to avoid another large explosion, earning a small yelp from the young scientist as her head followed the direction of the turn.

Moments later the last of the bullet sounds ceased their fire and after several minutes the vehicle began to slow down its pace and returned to its original pace. The sirens and the lights that almost seemed non-existent through the whole ordeal calmed bringing the room an unsettling sense of peace.

Not long after the female's voice again spoke through the intercom. 'Threat evaded.'

Shaking and rubbing her head, Ceil looked around at the companions doing a quick check on their wellbeing, who for the most part were all still recovering from the shocking turn of events. After doing a quick scan the young blonde looked up at the speakers attached to the roof of the trailer as though she expecting an image to appear. 'Rouge,' she called out to the operator, who sat in at the front end of the truck. Her heart beating uncontrollably. 'What's the status? What happened?'

The room suddenly brightened by an image as a brunette female reploid with long hair projected herself onto the center of her rooms. Her eyes were blocked by the sharp edged glasses she wore, but Ceil could clearly see the undeniable stress on her face. The image as unsteady and blurred in sometimes, most likely due to the damage hologram machine or camera.

'Heavy fire suddenly came to us due north. Hostiles unknown. We are not sure if they are in pursuit. Minimal damage was sustained; however something seems to be jamming our receptors. I can't get a clear pin point of our location.'

Stunned upon hearing the female's report Ciel held her hands tightly against her chest with her eyes remaining locked onto the projected image. Her face growing ever paler as many thoughts rushed through her head, her beating heart pounding hard against her ribs. She scrambled for reasons as to why they would have been suddenly attacked and contemplated whether to continue on with the mission. She considered the safety of her crew, who were not fully prepared for such a direct attack; a foolish mistake on her part for not taking full consideration of such probability.

Her thoughts were once again cut short when sound of the driver's voice passed through Rogue's mic spitting out a curse, 'SHIT!'

Without warning the world around her suddenly spun around her again, taking away her vision even if it was just for a moment. She felt the vehicle slam against its breaks and turn to itself to the right causing it to spiral uncontrollably. The force pushing Ceil's back against her seat. She could hear the unsuspecting screams sang through the room and the sound of grinning metal shrieking through her ears as the driver attempted to gain control of the large machine. She could feel herself lose air and her stomach rising up to her chest before the truck came to a crashing halt, dropping her stomach back to its proper place. Her head thrashed back and forth taking away her vision for a slight moment.

Before she could gather any form of thought and catch her an unfamiliar male voice spoke out from the outside.

'You're surrounded, come on out!'

**_Author's Note_**

I know the story went little slow, this chapter turned out to be more like a little drama than anything else. So please forgive me if you were expecting expecting action and Axl's awesomeness to show up ^.^;

Don't worry there'll be plenty of that later. Things will speed up in no time. And thank you for reading, see you guys next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

**Chapter 3: Savior**

'Come on out you're surrounded.'

Unblinking eyes, frozen breaths, still minds...paralyzed. It was the perfect word to describe their predicament. Whether it was from recovering due to the shock they had experienced or the fear they felt upon hearing the threatening demand. Each second that passed felt like an eternity full of uncertainty. Time felt like it had stood still at that moment. Ceil didn't know how long they sat in that frozen state, her sky blue eyes wide with fear by the sudden order made by their attacker. She could feel cold sweat run down the center of her back tracing along the edges of her spine which sent shivers throughout her body. Her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She could hear it pounding loudly within her ears, it wouldn't be surprising if anyone else could hear it too. It was silent after all, each member of the cabin just like her was still grasping to understand the situation.

It happened all too sudden, it felt like a dream that she wishes she would wake up soon of. Of course that was not the case, the young scientist knows that all to well. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to regain her composure. Slowly she moved her hands down to her side and reached for a small metal box which held on to the belt that strapped her to the seat. Pressing the release, the blonde haired girl unbuckled herself and took the belt away to her side as her feet took hold of the ground and lifted her body to stand in an upright position. An act that brought the whole room's attention to her. All eyes focused on her small petite form.

'Rogue,' she began, 'What happened? What's the situation outside?'

There was a slight delay in the woman's response as though she too had been in a state of shock. However, for the most part it seems the long haired navigator had been too preoccupied analyzing all the overwhelming information. When she finally began her report, all eyes and ears were on her image that still lit in the center of the room.

'We have failed to notice a blockade earlier and had little time to respond. During our attempt to turn away we were shoot down an EMP. Engines currently offline, all escape routes blocked. It seems they knew that we were coming and the barrage of attacks from earlier was just to get us off course. It is as they said, we currently have at least twenty hostiles in visual. Seventeen of which are military pantheons.'

Soon after her report, Rogue's image was replaced by the scenery of the outside taken by a small hidden camera on top of the trailer. Though they knew what to expect, everyone were still bewildered by the sight they saw as fear struck the yet again. There were indeed seventeen pantheons, blue one eyed degraded combat reploids who lack real artificial intelligence whose only actual thoughts is to follow orders and process basic tactical maneuvers, each lined up perfectly side by side one another about a hundred feet away from the vehicle. Some had guns pointed directly at them while others held up a thick riot spiked shield planted to the ground on one hand and a medium length electrical sword replaced the other. However, each held a unique feature unlike previous pantheons they have encountered. The machines looked as if they have been poorly repaired using scraps of metal and other objects like rims of a car for their helmets or dismembered mechanaloid parts for a hand or foot. In front of them stood three figures, obviously reploids due to the amount of makeshift armor they wore, similar to the pantheons, and the variety of shapes and sizes had.

'Pantheons…?' Colbor stated puzzled by the sight. 'How do they have control over them?'

It was truly a mystery to them, as the weaponized reploids have served their purpose as guardians and basic military personnel of the now broken city of Neo Arcadia. There has not been many since the fall of the great city and the production had been discontinued in an effort to save on precious materials to be used in rebuilding the devastated world. After all, other than the essential security such destructive weapons were no longer a priority in the post apocalyptic world.

'Last chance! Come out or we'll blast you out.' Screamed the figure in the middle. His tall muscular frame easily distinguishable compared to the rest. A short brown ragged cloak hid his large shoulders, but still revealed the large belt of ammo strapped against his torso. A large sword like weapon almost just as tall as he standing right beside him. The others were dwarfed compared to him and managed to escape the attention of everyone's gaze which were locked on their leader.

'Ceil..what do we do?' Neige asked as she sat up from her seat, it was the first time the young scientist had heard from her red haired friend since all the craziness began. Looking around the room, she noticed that Colbor and the other soldiers have already risen from their seat and were patiently waiting to devise their next move.

'We're not left much with a choice are we.' She responded

Before the reporter could respond Colbor cut into the conversation. 'Me and the men will see what's going on. Ms. Ceil, Ms Neige please stay here.'

'But..' The young blonde protested, caught off guard by the sudden suggestion, but suddenly being stopped by the feeling of a hand grabbing her wrist.

'Its too dangerous.' Neige stated gazing upon her worried friend's eyes. Hers painting the same vindication to follow but struggled to control the urge. The reporters hand remaining firm but gentle on the female's wrist.

'We'll try to figure things out. Until we know what's going on it's too dangerous for you two to go outside.' The leader explained to their commander as he started to walk to the back side of the vehicle.

'Ten seconds!' The man screamed, now starting to count down the numbers as each second passed.

Without another word, Colbor directed the other three soldiers out from the back of the trailer. Opening the door of the truck letting in the bright sun light that had passed through the trees of the forest, causing Ceil and Neige to squint their lids as their eyes readjusted themselves.

* * *

><p>Revealing themselves to their attackers one by one, the group of Resistance soldiers cautiously walked to the side of the vehicle that faced their enemy, their weapon in plain sight for the enemy to see. Ceil and Neige watching the events unfold through their projected screen, each one holding their breaths.<p>

'Why did you attack us..?' Colbor spoke out after a second long standoff. He surveyed his surroundings, noting that their attackers have circled around their side of the vehicle.

'I don't think you're in position to be asking questions,' replied the reploid in the right, his face covered mainly by a large gray scarf and slender body covered with assorted patches of metal, while his legs took on the form of the back legs of a robotic cat.

'Lyger, it seems there was two other entities still inside the vehicle other than those in the ones front.' Pointed out another, this time the shortest reploid of them all his voice sounding rather childish compared to the other. His red tattered clothing covering much of his body with only his the circular glasses on his face and blue fisher man's hat to be seen.

'Well isn't that interesting. What is it that you could be hiding hmm..?' The cat like reploid taunted.

Startled by their discovery, the reploid's comment was greeted with hostility from the four man squad. Their weapons immediately, almost in a uniform fashion raised to their faces, and their aim adjusted to the little one and the taunting reploid. Colbor grit his teeth, but remained silent in hopes that they don't pursue the subject any further, but of course that was not to be the case.

'Have them come out.' The larger one ordered lifting up his heavy sword from the ground. But the threat was only met with breakable resilience by the group.

The gravity of the situation bearing impeccable tension within the metal walls of the vehicle. The two females barely catching their breaths as they anxiously watched, their face glued to the projected screen. Seeing that there was no way having them follow order, the tall reploid made a swift hand gesture and without warning a single shot was fired by one of the Pantheons behind them and pierced the leg of the resistance soldier furthest to the right. It was a late reaction but the shrieking cry of pain that slipped from his lips as he fell to his side echoed loudly in everyone's ears. A satisfied grin appearing on Lyger's face.

'Milo!' Colbor called out, the shot breaking his concentration on the hostiles, turning his face to check on his injured friend, before turning back to the leader. The scoop of his gun plainly targeting the aggressor's head. He wanted to shoot him, just one shoot. However, a reckless move like that would surely be the death of them. It was obvious that the shear amount of enemies would be enough of a threat to send a mere squad of civilian soldiers to its knees.

Ready to fire yet again the commanding officer of the enemy raised his hand, his face un-phased by what he had just done. 'Shall we do another?'

Panic had taken over her as she watched one of her own being shot down right before her very eyes. Unable to stand idle any longer, Ceil bolted out of the side door pushing it to the side. 'Ceil!' Her friend called out taking off her seat belt and jumping off her seat in an attempt to stop her.

'Please stop!' The blonde woman screamed as she let open the side door revealing herself and all that was within the compartment. Her face glowing a light shade of red from the blood that rushed through her head.

Caught off guard by their commander's calling Colbor and the rest of his squad turned with a startled look on their faces. 'M-Ms. Ceil get back in!'

Suddenly all the Pantheon's guns focused themselves on the Resistance leader, red dotted lights marked all over her body. Ignoring the squad leader' words Ceil looked upon the make shift group of reploids. 'We mean no harm. Please let's talk this out.'

'A human..' The armored reploid muttered under his breath, a surprised but aggravated tone revealed in his words.

'Disk, there seems to be two.' Pointed out the blue hated reploid.

'I see..' The large reploid moved his focus onto Ceil, who stood out between the door of the vehicle, her figure in plain sight thanks to the height of her truck that allowed her to tower over her men.

'And what would a human be doing out here?' he questioned.

'We came to investigate a signal and a message. We're not here to fight.' The young reporter responed, standing behind the blonde haired girl.

Surprise flew pass the enemies eyes from the information.

'The signal…' the little blue reploid repeated. 'Does that mean they know about the Liberation…?'

Overhearing their conversation Ceil decided to defend their cause. 'Yes, we translated a message about it. We're just here to help.'

She could feel the uneasy and skeptical look that she was receiving and the doubt that was in their minds as they dabbled on her words.

'If they know about that means they know about it, we can't let those humans get their hands on the master.' The cat like reploid exclaimed stretching out his hands revealing sharp claw like blades.

_Master?_ Ceil thought to herself amid the ever growing tension.

In a blink of an eye the squad leader noticed a nod that came as a response by their leader Disk, alarm quickly came over Colbor and immediately throwing down his rifle without hesitation and ran towards the two defenseless females.

'GET DOWN!' He ordered jumping to the open caravan and push the humans to the floor, while the others lowered themselves to the ground. Just as he had done so Disk had laid another gesture to open fire, this time in a grand instantaneous amount. Swiftly, the resistance soldier slid the door closed in time before the hellfire. Colbor turned to look at the two paralyzed females. 'Ms. Ceil you have to go!' He said with great alarm.

'No! I can't do that!' The young scientist protested, standing back up on her feet.

'We can't hold them off, there's too many.' Looking out the window Colbor sees the enemy pantheons advancing from their position, all the gun fire creating a cloud of dust and dirt that filled the air. 'Please, Ms. Ceil,' he said 'We'll try to distract them...'

'Colbor...' Suddenly a bomb detonated just underneath them shaking the vehicle. The three members failing to keep their balance as smoke began to fill the once air tight compartment.

'Go!' He yelled, it was the first time he had ever raised his voice at the young girl and it was enough to shake the stubbornness off of her as she is reminded of the situation.

Speechless, she and Neige reluctantly stood up and ran to the opposite side of the vehicle away from the firing. Opening the door, Ceil looked back at the squad leader that stood at the other door, his back pressed against the metal wall as he peaked outside. 'Run!' He ordered and simultaneously opened his access to the outside allowing the raining hail storm of plasma bullets to enter the vehicle, shattering anything that they touch. Then he pulled the plug off a small canister in his hand and threw the smoke grenade into the air releasing a thick layer of smoke that fogged the whole side of the vehicle. 'Stay alive!' And without another word the two females penetrated through the dark cloud, jumping off the vehicle's other door. Surprisingly with luck and the distraction made by their companions they effortlessly faded into the dark dense forest without meeting any opposing forces.

* * *

><p>They ran aimlessly through the untamed wilderness, pushing out branches and leaves that came into their paths. Their breaths practically in sync, heavy and most of all painful. There was not much to see in this forest. The lush green plants, covered much of the sun's rays leaving only patches that somehow managed to penetrate through the thick leaves, all seemed alike to the two weary runners and wasn't long before two had realized that they no longer knew from which direction they started or how far they have distanced themselves. Not once have they looked back to see the one sided battle that has taken place, not even when the shooting has ceased with only their labored breaths, the rattling of leaves and breaking twigs still present in their hearing. Ceil's leggings have taken their beating, with tears along her knees and her pink dress now lathered with dirt and mud. The same could be said about her red haired friend's clothing and her hair now tainted with black and brown patches along the ends. The young scientist could feel the blisters forming on her heels to her toes however she felt no pain even if she was wearing her curved heels; adrenaline was all that kept them going now.<p>

Sweat pouring down their faces and the urgency to keep running was all they had in mind. They were being followed or at least soon to be followed, if they weren't already noticed to be missing. However the uneven terrain has finally caught up to them when a sudden root of a tree that sprouted off the barely visible ground had caught onto the young blonde's heel. A small scream passed through her lips as sudden stop mix with the speed of her movement caused her to fall to the forest floor. Her hands just making it in time to cover her face before the impact.

Hearing the sudden crashing noise the Neige stopped in her tracks, her face filled with panic as she turned and run back to her fallen companion. 'Ceil!'

She knelt on one knee to ground grabbing on of her arms and placed it around her shoulder to assist her friend.

'I'm okay..' the young scientist responded in between her breaths. She moved the palm of her hands to push and lift herself off the rocky soil.

'Can you stand?'

'Yes'

As the red headed reporter added weight to her legs she felt the ground beneath her foot sink more than she had expected under the pressure. Left unnoticed by the rushing girl she added more weight to the ground thinking of nothing more than to help her friend and find a way to escape from their ordeal. Suddenly, just as Neige had almost successfully brought Ceil back up to her feet the earth beneath them started to quake, sending raved tumors to thier body and without any warning the soil on which they stood collapsed creating a small opening in the earth, swallowing the two females into its belly.

It was too sudden, all that she could remember was the cold wind brushed against her sweat drenched skin and the hard rocks that met them as they tumbled down. There seemed no end to the cycle as two bodies roll through the earth bruising their already aching muscles. As they continued to tumble down the sloped underground path, the feeling of earth had been changed to feeling of solid cold metal against their skin and soon their bodies came crashing into a metal item that stood in their way. The speed of their tumbling effortlessly pushing it aside though the barrier had help in shifting their endless roll into a slide before coming into a complete stop, hitting the cold metallic floor.

It hurts, her head, her muscles…everything. It had been so long since she felt such pain on her body; the tireless running, the desperation to escape, the wishing to find a savior to free them from their helplessness. Ceil groaned to the pain as she made an attempt to lift herself up, holding the back of her head to keep the dizziness under control.

'Neige..?' she called out

Looking around, she examined her surrounding searching for the location of the reporter. It was surprising how bright it was, dim..but nonetheless bright for having fallen underground where there should not be any present lighting. Even the hole they have come from reflected none, due to the distance and curve of the slope. Spotting Neige laying several feet away, Ceil forced herself to crawl, dragging her body across the metal floor. 'Neige! Are you okay?'

Just as she had said those words, the red headed female had started to move. She used her hands to help herself sit up right, sliding her back up against the walls of the building. Her right gloved hand touching her forehead, while she shook it. 'Y-yeah, I think so.'

She turned her head to the source of the voice, whom had already reached her destination and with relief written all over her face.

'Thank goodness!' Ceil exclaimed giving her companion a full embrace.

Surprised by the sudden heaviness Neige moaned in pain as she felt her muscle twitch against her chest from where Ceil had hugged her. Noticing the discomfort emitting from the red headed friend the blonde female immediately released herself. 'S-sorry.'

'It's fine, it's fine.' Neige replied groaning at the pain though the words sounded more to be convincing herself off the aching as she allowed it to settle itself. She tried to control her breathing, making quick and short breaths to gather the necessary air she needs while preventing her lungs from expanding to hit her ribs. She was lucky, she thought to herself, for everything that had happened till now all she had was a bit of what seemed like a broken rib. It was painful yes, but thanks to the adrenaline from all the running and panic her body felt rather numb more than anything else. Looking for a way to calm herself, Neige looked up intending to stare into the darkness to gather her thoughts, when her eyes suddenly grew big in awe. Her mouth opened to the ground.

'Ceil…' she whispered out to her companion.

The young scientist made a puzzled look at her injured friend whose attention seemed to have been taken away by what was in front of her. 'What is it?'

Following the direction of her friend's gaze, Ceil turned her head and was stunned the sight.

The source of the light. A light that mysteriously illuminated the dark and loathsome space underneath the earth shining like the moonlight dim and yet brighter than all that surrounding it. It was the only thing there; a large towering glass enclosure at the center of the metal space they have fallen into. Its cylinder shape extending high above the ceiling that contained the bright glowing fluid that lit up area. Thick metal tubing and wirings sprouting like the roots of a tree above and below the glass structure, twisting and tangling in a never ending pattern. Little threads of light peaking through the small wiring creating a small light show like shooting starts, each gravitating towards the glassing casing. But that was not all that awed them to the loss of words. Following the stream of light into structure the tubes begin to condense as they entered the casing, turning into longer cords that attached themselves to what was inside. A dark lifeless figure floating sedately within the center with numerous tubings and wires attached to its back. His body floated freely as though it lay upwards sleeping in the still waters making it difficult to see exactly its true form.

Curiosity has drawn them to it, the glowing structure attracting them like moths that yearned for the light. The panic that had been present moments ago was vanquished by the sudden astonishment that befallen on them. Assisting her companion to stand, Ceil supported her weight with her shoulders as they headed towards glass structure.

Upon reaching the foot of the glass enclosure a computer screen planted at the base lit on greeting the two females with an image of a crest. A symbol with two crescent wings formed on the left and right side containing a light shade of blue on its outer layer while dark blue on its inner section. On its center lay an upside down orange triangle etched with a smaller one outlining within. The upper center of the triangle was a yellow diamond cut into two halves the with the lower section sitting within the orange triangle with the upper section extended out.

It was a symbol that was familiar to the eyes of the scientist whose sole search years ago had centered in finding a member of the organization that the insignia belonged too.

_Hunters…_

* * *

><p>Regaining her composure, Neige levitated herself off Ceil as she was now able to finally able to stand on her own, looking up to study the figure. 'What is that thing?'<p>

She received no answer as Ceil tampered with the computer searching through its files. 'There's no data..' she stated, reading the message the machine has given her. 'It seems everything's been erased.'

After several minutes of meddling though the device a statement hacked through their thoughts, setting back the terror and alarm that they had almost forgot. 'So this is where you little girls have been.'

Swiftly without hesitation Neige reached out to her side grabbing hold of a small pistol hidden in a small pouch that was tied around her waist as the two females turned to oppressor. The same vicious eyes that peered through the gray scarf glowed grimly in the darkness, just like the three pantheons that followed him from the small hole that they have just fallen on.

Taking a step forward the cat like reploid looked at the illuminating glass that dwarfed all those within the space. 'Oh, what do we have here? What's this thing that you have been hiding from us huh?'

By stepping forward the two females have fallen a step back. Neige's pistol nervously aimed at the reploid's head. Her body adjusted itself to go in between the menace and the blonde behind her, fear and rage burning fiercely in her eyes.

Disregarding sight that was before him as a frevilous thing, Lyger returned his focus on the humans that stood defenselessly in front of him. 'I have to say you guys are a lot tougher than we thought. It took awhile for us to take down those guys up top.'

It was news that confirmed the worst of the two female's fears setting their eyes in a fit of shock and despair as the two stared at the reploid.

'No way…' Ceil uttered in disbelief, the comment sending her back several steps causing her to bump and lean back into the machine's keyboard. Her hand planting itself on the edge of the keys to support her failing posture. Fear was overridden by the sudden guilt and sadness that came over her, as tears start to well up inside her. Her stomach tightening and her heart crushing itself tightly.

A little chuckle spilled out of the reploid's mouth, ravishing the look of despair that appeared on his two victim's face.

'Don't worry we kept them alive. They're our brethren after all.' The cat like figure added a smug grin forming on his lips though it was not visible to them. 'They've just been mislead by you monsters.'

_Ready_

An air of relief entered breeze through the two females upon knowing the status of their friends, though it did not truly help them in their dilemma.

'You humans on the other hand, that's another story.'

'Why..?' The blonde haired scientist questioned gathering enough courage to engage the maniacal repolid.

'Why..?' The scarfed reploid scoffed. 'Because you humans have done nothing but use us, kill us, throw us away like trash when we've done nothing but follow you!' Lyger revealed lifted his hand revealing the exoskeletal arm that hid underneath his scarf, bare without any sort of armor to protect the robotic hand with sharp blades extending out of his palm.

_Calculating_

'I'll kill you..every last one of you. We'll liberate the reploids from your clutches.'

Rage filled his red crystal orbs as he struggled to maintain composure. A deathly glare pointed straight at the young scientist who had initiated the subject. The monstrous gaze stunning the girl frozen in her place, sending tumors of shivers and trembling down her body. His fist clenched tightly into a fist with his blades following the flow of his hands. 'Our master will use the lost technology and open a new world. A new generation without you humans!'

_Aim_

Without hesitation the manic reploid swayed his blade moving his aim between the two swinging ever so casually. 'So who should be first..hmm?'

_Target locked_

They were beyond speechless, both she and Neige who had heard his fatal threat. Powerless and afraid Ceil shut her eyes tightly anticipating what was to come. There was no escape for them who were trapped in this metal space. 'You!' she heard him screamed, informing them of he his first victim would be. Though she would not know for sure.

_Fire_

She felt it the crushing sound of a metal shot emerging out of its hiding, disturbing the tranquil air around them. She felt the loud vibrations ringing through her ears and the burning heat that emitted from the metal as it passed through her body like a small burning match that came in contact with her skin. It was followed by the sound of heavy metal crashing into one another. She perceived the sound of the shattering glass from where the shot had pierced a hole into the glass casing that was behind her releasing the glowing fluid, though to her surprise did not soak even the tiniest of drops on her. And to the worse of her nightmare she heard the sound of a body drop to the floor. _Neige..._

'Neige!' She screamed opening her eyes in terror at the realization that she was not the one chosen to be the first to leave this world. Greif and anguish forming in her face from the betrayal she had done. Searching for the reporter her eyes jolted in disbelief when she found her friend still standing in front of her, her eyes creating the same look of disbelief and shock as she looked back at Ceil. But Ceil noticed it was not her that grabbed her petrified gaze and when she stole a glance at their executioner he too containing the same stunned look as everyone else.

'Whoa that was a close one,' said yet another unfamiliar voice coming from behind her. His light hearted words cutting though the silence and tension that had overflowed through the room.

A cloud of white smoke spilling out of the shattered glass structure like a waterfall seeping in to the cracks of the metal floor as though the fluid within had transformed into the visible gas upon contact with the outside air. The room's warm and heated environment suddenly felt frozen, the air's moisture crystallizing into ice near the cloud. Her breaths creating a cloud of frozen moisture as well. Two large blue glowing circle gems appearing within the thick colorless fog, with a shadowed figure traced along the shining gems. His eyes radiating an emerald green glow that were matched only by the two other orbs illuminating on him, looked down at them. Motionless he was as the cloud dispersed and faded around him revealing the reploid that had slept inside the broken structure. A black armored reploid shaded with a hint of dark navy blue with red streaks outlining the corners and center of his body came into focus, the glass structure's metallic base acting like a pedestal that raised him high above the others. His spiked auburn hair covered by his pointed helmet that contained one of the two illuminating gems on its center covering most of the top of his head and its side, the other crystal finding its place against the middle of his chest. His face presenting a distinguishable x shaped scar that was rather unique for a reploid to have. Sticking out from his back though covered by many tubing that were attached to him were two slim white 'wings,' the tips reaching the lower end of his legs where two booster like compartments propped out on the side. His pointed shoulder guards situated upwards aimed downwards to the cat like reploid that stood before him. The ice that encased his body seemingly thawed into smoke creating an illusion of a burning figure.

Eyeing the firearm in the mysterious reploid's hand Ceil had realized that the hot metal bullet that had passed through her had belonged to him. Glancing at the ground she noticed a small crater just inches beneath her feet. A steel knife burned and bent in its center that it looked as though it could have melted in the impact. _He stopped it…_

'You bastard! How dare you stop my attack! Who the do you think you are!?' Lyger spouted in anger and ordered his three pantheons destroy the mysterious reploid.

Before the three pantheons could even raise their weapons at him, three silent bullets flew through the air and cleanly shot through the red metal cores of the weaponized machines sending them into an electrical spasm before lifelessly falling to the floor that sent the same petrified look the young women had into the once arrogant reploid. Those green emerald eyes bearing eerie resemblance to pervious warrior like heroes, glimmering hints of judgment that befalls on his gaze.

'The name's Axl, who the hell are you?'

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

Yay here he comes muwahaha. Next chapter will be all about Axl and his badass self!

I've debated whether to have combined this chapter with the earlier one but decided against it reason being that all the touchy feely stuff about Zero would have seem to take away from the tension and suspense that lead up to Axl's entrance lol.

And vice versa it would have taken too long and the part about Zero's death would probably have lost meaning with all the things that were happening all at once xD

Furthermore, I wanted to introduce the issue in regards to the whole liberation thing, which is why it took so long to get Axl into the picture. I wanted to set up the plot to explain what happened after MMZ4. I'm a realist and don't believe that humans and reploids just became good friends just like that. I mean the humans did treat the reploids like trash during the energy crisis. Even without evil or virus there would be some form of turmoil between them. So this is the time where story will take place.

I wanted to touch many bases so sorry again that it took so long for the main hero to make an appearance!

And don't worry those bad guys will not be the only ones , but I'm sure you guys already knew that though.

Well until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Savior ll

**Chapter 4: Savior ll**

The heat that passed through his frozen form. The feeling of rejuvenation and life that was bestowed upon him. A sensation he felt he has not had for the longest time. Why was that? He wondered as he opened his emerald green orbs. Staring into the darkness for several moments before light began to enter through them. He could feel the warmth engulf him and strength return to him as he floated back into consciousness in the watery abyss. His mind drawing blanks as he awakened, allowing his body to gather all the warmth and energy that flowed through him. The young reploid didn't have much time to gather and recollect his thoughts before his peace was disrupted by psychotic yelling just below him.

Now he stood there in the enclosed metal space, his glimmering green orbs presenting authority and significance that can only be matched by the daunting weapon he held in his hand that prompted downward to the arrogant figure whose loud threats had brought him to action just moments ago.

'The name's Axl, who the hell are you?' he said his voice assertive and calm unlike the atmosphere around him.

His introduction had broken through the tension and hostility that flooded the empty space and brought it to a standstill as everyone inside tried to take note of the unexpected arrival.

'When did you..?' Lyger uttered to himself, practically speechless at what had just happened. It almost seemed like a fantasy, a scenario that can only happen in a children's story of a hero coming in the nick of time to save those in need.

'How…?'

The young reploid could see the bewildered look in the corner of the cat like reploid's eyes just underneath his gray tattered scarf that covered much of his face as he turned back again to study in disbelief of his minions that easily fell to their death by the mysterious boy that had just appeared. The immediate execution was virtually flawless as he looked at the bullet holes that penetrated through the pantheon's metal core each one shot at the same location without any form of doubt of a miss.

Axl took advantage of the ill-stricken silence that fell into the room to observe the dark unfamiliar surroundings. The dim room held a nostalgic feeling to it though he can not say exactly why. He glanced at high steel ceilings that were covered with twisted metals and the shattered glass that fell due to his life saving attack. He had just noticed the metals that came in an assortment of sizes attached to his back, weighing heavily on him as they dragged on the pedestal which he stood; though they posed no issue for him now that overly extended metals had become loose and can easily be detached at any given moment. Noting of the two human females that stood just beneath his feet, their shocked and terrified look still lingering in their features the green eyed reploid lowered his weapon to his side as a means to assure that he had no ill intentions towards them. He knew they were debating their trust over him and it was clear that it was not one that could easily be gained from the way things have been going about.

Axl noticed the injured red headed girl to his right; he could see the trembling of her arms and legs as the reporter leaned her back against the broken structure's metal base and slowly inched towards the blonde. The pistol that she held in both of her hand now set to her side. The injury she had sustained ached from the pressures of standing, throbbing painfully against the middle section of her body. The two girls stood motionlessly next to each other no words were exchanged, only the few glances they made to one another, but it was clear that both have similar thoughts in regards to the mysterious reploid. It was easy to speculate that it was all because of the agitated reploid's and his group's doing but how they got to the situation is another story.

* * *

><p>Gaining a clearer picture of what was going on and satisfied with his observations, he brought back everyone back from their daze when he spoke once again 'So, anyone care to explain what going on?'<p>

Wanting a more secure way to shield the two females beneath him, Axl decisively motioned his feet to move forward lowering himself down from his raised metal platform almost like a fall and landing lightly without making much of a sound just in between the two females, startling them by the sudden movement. Nevertheless, his actions have allowed them to gain a more detailed look at the mysterious young boy. He was much taller than they had anticipated him to be, and unlike the level of skill and authority he had shown, had more a juvenile and younger appearance than they would have thought for him to have. His x shaped scar becoming an even more prominent feature up close. Still, though young and childish as he may have seemed there was no denying the maturity and dignity that defined an experienced fighter that was written all over his composed face.

He could feel the acute stares that were given off by the blonde and red haired female as they studied and took note of his features. It was quite awkward after all, though now was not really the time to consider such thought.

'Stay behind me.' Axl whispered, turning his head to face them. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask and they probably had a lot of questions for him as well. Still, he didn't let his mind wonder too far as he returned his attention back to the hazard before them.

Axl took several steps forwards in order to create some distance between him and the two humans in order to create a more efficient and advantageous area. The strings of metal that clustered in his back extended to their limits and stretched out as far as they could possibly go, trying to tug the young reploid back to his place. However, the dark navy blue reploid exerted minimal to no effort as the already loose metal tubing and wirings each detached themselves piece by piece when they have exceed their length, falling to the metal floor creating crashing sounds that coincidentally matched the young boy's footsteps. Releasing the weight from his back, Axl felt a huge sense of weightlessness as he walked; stopping only when the last of the wirings dismembered itself from him which he thought was a sufficient amount distance to stand between the enemy and his victims. His armor automatically closed the opening on his back to its original form making the area where the opening once was almost seamless.

'You little punk…' Lyger responded, the rage and aggression returning to him as he snapped out of his shocked state of mind. He had taken offense to Axl's statement, moreover the unthinkable damage had the young reploid had done to his forces was a crushing blow to his ego causing anger to surge through out his body. He turned face back to Axl spreading out his arms and legs to a more offensive position, revealing the sharp retractable blades that stuck out of his knuckles. 'Just because you shot down some measly pantheons don't start thinking you can you can get away with it. You'll be sorry that you ever tried to defy me. Me, Lyger, the twin blade shadow.'

'Yeah, yeah. Gotcha. But can I still know what's going on first? I kinda wanna know.' The young reploid childishly replied, rolling his eyes at the now fully aggravated figure that stood before him. It was a classic threat after all, one that he had heard so many times before. He casually stood there, relaxing his shoulders and easing his position as though he was making a mockery of the enemy's threat. He is fueling the fire, he knows he is and yet he couldn't help but poke fun at the now easily angered reploid. It was a bad habit of his that had gotten him into more trouble that it was all worth.

The calmness in his voice and the lacking of alarm in his composure, the reploid named Axl almost seemed almost unreal to Ceil's puzzled eyes. The confidence he presented was far more than she would have expected. It was too unorthodox of a response for someone who was just threatened to be killed with great sincerity by someone who appeared to be able to do so. And yet he nonchalantly kept to his own pace calmly staring down his opponent. Her gaze had not left the boy since he had appeared and though fear still lingered throughout her body she couldn't help but feel at ease. She didn't know how far he was willing to help them or if that was intention at all, maybe it was because he had saved her just now or just the dire need for help but there was an inexplicable feeling that she felt that they could rely on him. His presence rekindled the lost hope that had vanished long ago.

Loud laughter filled the dark empty space, echoing through the metal walls had caught the two female by surprise. 'You're something else. What makes you think you'll get an answer?'

'Because I asked?' Axl responded sarcastically as though he was stating the obvious that earned him another loud chuckle from the almost insane reploid. Still as playful as he was Axl observed every little movements and changes the cat like reploid makes that could potentially hint some form of sudden hostility.

'There's no need..' Lyger replied menacing, the blind aggression he had just a second ago seemed to have instantly faded from him as he gave the impression that he had quailed his temper. Still there was no fooling about the deadly aura that he emitted throughout his form. Motioning one of his bladed hands to his face proudly showing them off to the young reploid and the two females he was protecting to see. 'You'll be dead before you know it!'

Without another second spared the manic reploid, using his powerful feline legs, flung himself straight towards the mischievous boy and the two humans with accelerating speed. An expected course of action for someone hot tempered as he was. Midway through his flight just as he was about to release a set of his blades a stream of Axl's plasma bullets forced him refrain from his course of action to dodge; he had seen it coming and proudly made it obvious by twisting his body to avoid the attacking an almost showy kind of way.

'Is that all you got?!' he yelled as he continued on to a crash course towards the Axl.

Axl took advantage of the reploid's arrogance to his favor. He stood his ground waiting for the charging reploid to come at him till the very allowing the charging reploid to come deadly close to him before activating his gaea shield to stop the attack. 'Not really.' He replied

'What the..?' Lyger said as his bladed hand collided with the energy shield that protected the young reploid.

He deactivated his shield causing Lyger momentarily lose his footing which he used as an opportunity to activate his right leg's thrusters and kick the feline reploid with full force back against the wall.

He wasted no time sending hell fire into his attacker's landing, firing a barrage of bullets into the punctured wall. But just when he had finished his last stream of bullets, two dim glows of lights flickered above his eyes forcing Axl leap out of his position barely dodging the two silver knives that had just landed where he stood.

Pointing his pistol to the ground, Axl was ready to fire once again while still in midair when his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the almost unscathed reploid appear from the rubble rushing up to him. Not having enough time to avoid the incoming collision, Axl barely activated his gaea shield when his opponent struck him once again, the force of the collision pushing both bodies away from one another.

Axl landed hard, skidding a few feet from where he landed. _He's a lot faster than I thought_, he thought to himself.

A small smirk creeping up his face when he saw Lyger once again charge up at him in full speed. _But not fast enough._

Axl rolled to his left to avoid another set of knives coming his way before dashing to towards his opponent giving him the illusion that they would meet each other once again in another frontal collision. But before the tip of the blade could reach the scar on Axl's face, he jumped out of his dash and over the still rushing reploid and blasted another one of his plasma bullet at point blank range on Lyger's back.

The feline reploid nimbly avoided the attack by twisting his body to his side forcing him to roll out of his charge, and sacrificed taking a hit to his shoulder from another one of Axl's bombardment of bullets that followed his initial attack once he had landed back into the ground. 'Gah!'

Wanting to seize the opportunity to end their duel Axl failed to notice till the last second an unexpected blade swing coming from above. Axl barely ducked out the treacherous bladed swing in time and tumbled to his side to gain distance away from whatever had just attacked him before going back on his feet.

_What was that?_ He thought as he looked back up.

'You have got to be kidding me..' he uttered in disbelief when his gaze fell upon what seemed to be a clone of the feline reploid standing from where he once stood. Both were nearly identical to one another if it weren't for the battle damage the original had sustained in his shoulder and burn and scratch marks from his body.

'Don't think you're the only one with aces up your sleeves kid. Come here and meet my puppet twin.' Lyger shouted as he recovered from the wounded inflicted on him and stood beside his identical counterpart.

The two jumped to Axl from above sending a hail storm of countless knives down to him. Axl merely took several hops back at the incoming projectiles as he prepared to retaliate by sending another set of hellfire into the air, but somehow the two figures have already disappeared from their flight leaving the reploid come into a desperate search for the two while he easily dodged the blades coming at him. It didn't take long to for him to realize that he had been lead back into a corner of the room where he would have no place to run to.

In a synchronized motion the two figures with their blades returned into his vision just as the first of the many attacks that followed missed him by the skin of his skin of teeth. Not wanting to waste anymore of his depreciating energy by activating his shield and because of in his cornered state Axl was forced to defend himself as the twin reploids unleashed a series of slashes and stabbing thrusts upon him. Two pairs of bladed hands took turns at a chance to land a hit on defenseless reploid. The scene looked almost like a well choreographed dance, with Axl turning and moving his body to whatever side he can and sometimes using his gun's sturdy metal shell as a way to block the attacks in a fluid tempo that matched perfectly with the feline reploid and his clone's flurries of attacks.

While Axl had to admit that the reploid did bring more of a challenge now that there were two of him. However Lyger's arrogance was working Axl's as he continued to weather out the sequence of attacks. Lyger and his clone were beginning to show their vulnerabilities and lacking in their mastery of the blade, a mistake that can prove to be fatal. Discovering a pattern in their movement, Axl took the brief opening that gave him enough time to leap out of harms way without forfeiting any bodily injuries.

To his surprise his movements have been read, the cloned reploid had also raised himself from the ground and came face to face with the now air bound reploid. Just as he was about to fire at him, a set of projectiles came from below. Swiftly in an almost graceful manner Axl twisted his body to avoid the incoming projectiles while instantaneously activating his thrusters to go into a mad dash while still in mid air. He collided with the unsuspecting clone and pushed his body back hard into the ground, creating a small crater with his body. While still in the air he aimed his weapon at the landing and ready to shoot a series of bullets. Another fruitless attempt when the original came to his clone's aid throwing a number of the sharp weaponry.

'You're really starting to piss me off.' Axl said staring deadly into his attacker's eyes.

Upon landing, Axl spun on his feet and immediately went into another dash to dodge the incoming blades and exchanged fire with his enemy. Unlike the situation moments ago, Axl was now in his domain. If there was anything he excelled on it would be in battles that required range and speed. He zig-zagged through the open space, making abrupt stops and changes in his movements to make it difficult for Lyger to get a clear lock on his position. Unmatched by his pinpoint accuracy the green eyed reploid had little trouble keeping the cat on his toes while he remained in constant motion.

Overwhelmed by difficultly and the amount of plasma shots to avoid, Lyger struggled to keep himself out of harms way. He hastily pushed himself back to retreat where his feet were put to work to avoid the continuous gunfire coming from the green eyed boy, who wasted no time trying to land a clean hit. He tried to deflect most of the unavoidable shots with his blades, cutting some in half while simple covering himself from the others. Nevertheless, several bullets hit their mark, puncturing holes into the vulnerable reploid's body while others simply scratched the surface of his armor. The accuracy and the continuous gunfire left the feline reploid running with his tail hiding beneath his feet as he struggled to find an opening.

He retaliated by sluggishly throwing several knives in all directions hoping to use it as a distraction to allow himself to regain some form of offensive advantage. It worked, though the knives posed no threat to Axl and can simply be avoided without stopping his attacks he noticed one head towards the location of the two human females behind him compelling him to prioritize their safest by eliminating that one flying projectile.

'Watch out!' he heard the blonde one yell out in distressed. A horrified look painted in her façade that looked as though she had just seen the grim reaper himself.

Turning his head to look back, he saw the dark hostile gray eyes of his attacker mere inches away from his face with his bladed hand raised to inject a mortal stab into his skull in the corner of his eye. There was no time to activate his shield and at such a close proximity it had seemed that death was nothing but imminent.

'You're mine!' yelled the manic reploid at what he thought was his undeniable victory.

Just then faster than a blink of an eye the navy blue reploid that stood so closely to him vanished from his sight as slicing nothing but the still air that occupied the spaced of where he once stood. It took him a moment too late to realize Axl's whereabouts crouched down beneath him. The fearsome green orbs reflecting the indescribable shock marked on the Lyger's face.

'Too slow..' Axl mocked as his weapon pressed against the reploid's mid section. His trigger finger set off his plasma gun, another one of his weapon's unique abilities that released a wave of visible strings of electrical plasma out of its firing hole. An attack that sent the unsuspecting reploid into an electrical spasm and paralyzed him. Determining that the reploid was no longer able to move as his feet began to collapse beneath him, Axl released his finger from the trigger and pushed the defenseless reploid that was on top of him to the ground.

* * *

><p>Axl let a few moments pass to calm the adrenaline that was coursing through his systems. Just as he motioned his feet to stand, his left leg lost its feeling causing him to fall back into his crouching position.<p>

_What now..?_ he rhetorically said to himself

The wave of electrical plasma and gaea sheild that he had fired were rather taxing on him as it required him to channel a bit of his own energy unlike his normal plasma bullets. Normally such an attack was rather easy to pull off and required little to no effort all, but at the moment he felt as if each movement he makes must be precise and condensed. Though he hasn't analyzed his systems just yet, he had realized through the battle that his body wasn't quite capable was he was normally use too and lacked a lot of his usual energy. On top of that, he was unsure why his body feels as though it hasn't moved in so long. Sure, he had just gained consciousness but it was not like he was injured or anything of that nature.

Though he wished he could press his thoughts further, Axl shock his head and tried to stand again. Successful this time, he walked over to the now paralyzed reploid. He could still see some of the electricity pass through his metal form as he laid on the ground. His scarf now loose on his neck revealing an exoskeletal face a half faced robotic man, half with skin, the other with nothing but the circuitry and metal mask of the reploid

'Y-you…' Lyger said viciously W-why didn't you kill me..?'

Axl looked down at the tranquilized reploid and replied. 'Because you still haven't answered my questions.'

'Ha! You really are something else.' Lyger chuckled. 'You're making a big mistake saving those humans you know!'

'And why is that?' Axl asked.

'We'll kill you…we'll kill anyone that stands in our way of liberation.'

'Liberation?' Axl uttered in confusion.

The mad reploid's laugh grew even harder as boy pressed on, 'A revolution…to set all the reploids free from those little human monsters. We'll make them learn of the suffering they had us reploids endure. Its coming…our master…once he awakens, has the lost technology that will set all us reploids free. Of course you worthless human dog couldn't possibly understand that.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Axl questioned becoming more and more confused as the conversation went on. 'If anyone is making anything suffer it's you damn Mavericks.'

'Mavericks..? Ah, yes I guess you could call us that.' Lyger responded unexpectedly calm. 'A label that is given to reploids that go against the human interest. And yet when humans kill our brethren for their own selfish desires they label it as a necessity.'

Axl raised a brow unsure of what to make of what the reploid beneath him has said. 'You're really not making any sense. How bad did that maverick virus hit you in the head?'

Lyger looked up at Axl with disbelief, 'Maverick Virus..? The hell you talking about kid?' He fell into an hysterical laugh. 'Were you asleep for like two hundred years or something?'

Somehow the comment the hysteric reploid had made struck Axl's attention though he does not particularly know why. He remained silent to allow the insane Lyger continue.

'Virus...you fool.' Lyger continued. 'This liberation is all for the sake of a better world, a world where we reploids can live without having worries about which one of us will die next, why would we involve something like that into our cause. We're here to save the reploids from those damn humans not have them go crazy.'

Axl sighed scratching his head from frustration. 'I'm really not following you anymore.'

It was truly strange. It was one thing for Mavericks to deny having the virus after all not all the repolids that have turned Maverick had it, but to actually deject it and its use for their crude purpose was something even he hasn't encountered yet.

'The lost technology, what is it?' Axl asked shifting the interrogation back on course.

'Ehe, a divine power… a power that can wield even the most feared reploid's in history strength in the palm of his hands!' the reploid announced proudly.

'A power that you'll never live to see...'

As Lyger said those final words, Axl saw a return of hostility in his eyes and a presumptuous smirk creeped back his face. Not a moment later, an ear piercing scream echoed from behind him. Immediately, his attention turned back to the direction the shrieking cry was heard from. There he saw the puppet twin reploid standing behind the two females carrying them slightly above the ground with their necks strangled one on each of his crossed arms against his chest and used them as his shields. While a small knife was pressed against their cheek; their frail hands struggling to keep hold onto the reploid's metal arm to carry themselves in order to reduce the strain of the strangling hold.

_Dammit_ Axl gritted his teeth and cursed himself for falling to such a simple trick.

He had been too indulgent in wanting to find the original that he had forgotten about the other that he had knocked out. Distracted by the new threat, the sedated reploid gathering all he had leaped out of his fading paralyzed state and grabbed Axl's armed hand, before he can point it was his underling. Caught off guard by the transpiring events Axl was easily subdued by Lyger to his knees. Lyger twisted Axl's limb back and disarm him of his pistol with one hand, pushing it out of reach, and press the sharp edge of his blade on the young reploid's neck with the other.

'Look who's slow now you piece of shit.' Lyger snickered

Axl remained silent as he stared at the two struggling girls he had failed keep out of harms way.

'Not not cocky now are we?' Lyger continued to mock, pressing his sharp knife harder against Axl's exposed neck.

'So who should I kill first? You? Or Them?' He continued on, ordering his puppet to squeeze them harder forcing the girls to wail out another agnoizing scream in order to rattle the captive in his hands. He was enjoying this, the taste of victory after such a difficult battle, though he would never admit to that.

'Annoying,' Axl blurted out in an irritated tone un-phased by the feline reploid's threat.

Alarmed by the unruffled attitude the boy was showing, Lyger tightened his grip on him. 'Still being cocky. You really want me to kill those girls first don't ya?'

'Shut up,' Axl responded angrily.

In almost the same instant a powerful plasma shot fired out of his free hand, striking Ceil and Neige's captor's directly in his head. He stood there for a moment motionless then fell lifeless, dropping the two girls back to the ground. It happened all to fast, that Ceil had not realized what had just happened till her body fell back to the metal floor and was finally able to gasp and cough for air.

Axl wasted no time turning his head back at his enemy, letting the sharp metal blade scratch against the outer surface of his armor. Using his free hand he grabbed hold of the unsuspecting reploid's bladed hand, while he freed the other. He then extended one of his feet spinning back to crash against the feline's tripping him out of his stance and slammed his back, pinning him against the metal floor.

'How did you…?' Lyger questioned, baffled by the turn of events as he stared straight at the firing hole of Axl's pistol.

'T-That gun how did you..' his speech was reduced to silence when he turned to look at the other pistol still present at the location he threw it to.

'I got more than one ace on me.' Axl replied and without another word he released a final shot at his opponent. However, this time the blast was much brighter than the rest, illuminating the room with a sudden flash of blinding light.

* * *

><p>When the light faded and darkness came once again, the threat that was once there lay unconscious beneath him. The young reploid's gaze stayed fixed to the laying figure for a while in order to confirm that he had finally been executed before walking over to his other pistol that was leave on the floor. Placing it back his two weapons back to their rightful place, Axl turned to the two females. Their bodies still rested on the floor with for they have yet to fully recover from the strangulation they have experienced. There was still uneasiness in their eyes as they saw their rescuer approach them. Their muscles tensed and Axl could see the red hair one position herself in front of her blonde hair friend.<p>

As much as they wished to feel at safe, lingering doubt still clouded their minds. They were still defenseless after all, especially now that they knew just how skilled the reploid approaching them. Axl released a deep and heavy relief sigh when he go to about an arm's length from them and collapsed sitting down on the floor.

'Man, I'm beat. Talk about rude awakenings huh?' he said with a smile as he threw his arm behind him to support his back. The seriousness he had from the battle seemed almost non existent and was replaced by a carefree child like personality. He looked at the startled girls. 'You guys okay?'

'Just who are you?' asked Neige ignoring his question.

'Did I say already? I'm Axl,' he introduced himself again. 'And you guys are…?'

There was silence for a minute as the two females hesitated to answer.

'Ceil, my name's Ceil and this is my friend Neige.' Ceil pointing at herself and then Neige as she introduced themselves.

'Nice to meet you guys then.' Axl relaxed some more as he and the two other slowly began to gain some form of trust as the conversation continued. He was starting to feel the heavy burdens of his system's lack of energy and strength, though he had no intention of ever revealing that to them. 'How are you feeling?'

'I-I'm okay. But…' Ceil said and then looked at her reporter friend who was still clearly trying to mask her pains.

'I'm fine, it doesn't feel so bad anymore.' Neige replied trying to comfort her friend's worries.

'Are you sure? I'm going to call some support.' Axl offered. Just as he was about to make the call another thought came to mind.

'By the way can you tell me where exactly we are and what you guys were doing her with some creep?' he asked curiously, still oblivious to the whole situation.

'Eh..? You don't know where we are?' She said surprised by the young man's statement. 'But weren't you the one….Nevermind' Ceil bit her tongue realizing not to press on the question in her mind, there were more important matters to deal with and getting too personal may only affect the situation for the worst.

Axl raised a brow at the girl's sudden change of attitude. 'Dunno, I don't even remember how I got here. You?'

He doesn't know. He can't even remember how or why he was here in the first place. He had just gained consciousness moments ago and had no time to truly think. Instincts had just kicked in at the sight of danger when he saw the manic reploid point his weapon in a fit of rage the defenseless humans, but at the moment such thoughts seemed trivial to him compared to the situation at hand. Then again, why was he in that glass casing anyways.

'We were with some friends traveling just some distance from here when we were suddenly attacked by that reploid and his group..' there was a pause in the blonde's speech as she recollected the events that transpired.

'Our friends helped us escape and somehow we ended falling down here,' Neige finished.

'I see, replied Axl as he began to finally piece together the state of affairs. Before he could open his mouth to continue the Ceil cut through the conversation.

'Please help us! Please can help us get our friends back?!' Ceil cried out desperately. 'I know we just met, and you just saved us but...please I beg you. Please help us save our friends!'

It felt as though she had done this before. Bring her comrades in the face of danger just for her curiosity and belief, then selfishly asked to be saved. She lowered her head to face the ground. 'Please…'

'Ceil…' Neige uttered speechlessly as she turned with eyes of sympathy of her friend's desperation.

'That shouldn't even be a question,' Axl answered indifferently, earning him two pairs of distressed and helpless eyes. 'It's my job, I'd be more than happy to kick a couple more maverick butts.' He gave Ceil another reassuring smile, brightening Ceil's face with a sudden flash of hope.

'R-really..?' Ceil asked in disbelief.

'Of course,' Axl assured her. 'But first we gotta get you two some help.'

He removed his focus from the two females for a split moment as he activated his communicating device installed on the left side of his ear. 'Alia, this is Axl. I got two humans that need immediate evac, do you copy?'

There was no answer. There was nothing but the beeping silence pinging on his ear. 'Alia, do you copy?'

Still nothing.

'Huh, that's odd I can't seem to get a hold of them. 'There must be something blocking my communicator.' Axl said to them calmly returning his attention back to the two girls.

'W-what are we gonna do?' Ceil asked nervously.

'Easy, we gotta get out of here first.' Axl replied.

He stood back up looking around the hollow room. There didn't seem to be any openings other than the vent hole where the two humans have probably down from. However the idea of going back up that small hole with two unable body persons with him was out of the question. But it was the only opening as a matter of fact there didn't seem to be any doors at all. An idea that did not settle well with him.

He looked back at the wall behind him and suddenly an image appeared._An emotionless Zero walked towards the wall behind him, passing him by without a word. A small door, large enough to only fit one person at a time slid open from the seamless metal base. But before he stepped out red hero turned back to face him, rather he looked up to what was behind, still that frightening stare felt as though they themselves were directed at him_.

Just then the image came to a halt, when Axl was called out of daze upon hearing his name. He looked down to see Ceil who was back on her feet and was supporting Neige to also stand with her. 'Axl, is something wrong?

Axl blinked a couple of times. _What was that just now..?_

He shook his head, clearing his head again. 'It's nothing, I think I found our ticket out.'

Though, it was not the most reliable source, Axl followed his gut and followed the path the image of Zero took. He faced the blank space and pressed his hand to where the center of the should be. Suddenly a red light traced over his palm and when it was finished Axl pulled his hand way. Anticipating the steel barrier to part and slide open, the young reploid's green eyes widened when an error message appeared on the screen.

**Access Denied: Hunter Not Recognized**


	5. Chapter 5: Invincible

**Chapter 5: Invincible**

Access Denied: Hunter Not Recognized

The glowing message flashed through Axl's vision, burning each word into his emerald green orbs like the fiery sun. He felt his stomach retreat and contract within him as the meaning of the message sank into his systems. Stunned, it took him several moments to realize that he had been standing there motionless with his hand still pressed against the metal barrier as though he was waiting for something else to appear on the screen.

'This can't be right..' He uttered softly to himself. He couldn't believe it. The undeniable silver and red crest of the Maverick Hunters, with the abbreviations MH written with such elegant form sitting on top of the blasphemous message confirmed Axl's belief that this hollow enclosure belonged to none other than the famous organization he had long been a part of. He had been a hunter for so long and a high ranking one at that, so to be given such a message just to exit a room was unthinkable to him. He tried again and again several more times, each time slamming his white gloved hand harder than the one before it. The screen flickered and glitches at his heavy touch, nevertheless the machine remained true to its answer and refuses his entry.

'What the hell...' He said to himself, his face now showing the irritation that grew within him each passing second. The young reploid banged against the steel frame to release some of his frustration. It made little sense as to why the computer cannot recognize him especially since it seems that it belonged directly to the Maverick Hunters, after all his red armored comrade had little trouble opening it.

'Is everything okay?' He heard the blonde one ask from behind. She and her friend, who leaned against her shoulder, had almost caught up to him. There was a worried look on her face after seeing Axl's unexpected action.

'Yeah...' He replied quickly to mask his frustration and immediately try to take back control of his welling emotions. 'Just having some trouble opening this door.'

'A door?' Ciel repeated, a bit puzzled. She didn't see any doors, the wall was rather seamless and smooth in all areas without any signs of creases or gaps. Everything seemed like one giant sturdy piece of metal to her, then again it wouldn't surprise her, a hidden door would be the least surprising finds; she found a lot of hidden things today, the so called liberators, this room and most of all him, the reploid named Axl. She hopes to find out more about him and ask about some riddling question she had for him if they ever have the chance to escape.

Axl tinkered with the now present screen searching for another way to access the system. He tried to manually key in his personal codes and other times he tried to access files that could possibly hint as to why he was being denied. He already had a guess, but the idea was something he would rather keep in the back of his mind and hope it was not true. But after so many failed attempts he finally gave into his annoyance. He let out a loud groan and scratched the back of his head.

'Ughh, this is stupid!' he spatted out, taking his two deadly pistols out and held them tightly into his hand.

He doesn't know why, but for some reason the more he thought about how futile his efforts were the more this room was starting to become some sort of cage. A small trap to keep him locked inside. It felt as though he had done something like this before, being denied access to the other side, the indescribable sensation of exhaustion and the lacking of power he had to escape.

'Open up already!'

He blindly fired at the metal frame from where he stood, ignoring the large cloud of smoke that swallowed his form and occasional small shrapnels that bounced back or off the metal casing. The force of his gunfire vibrated throughout the steel walls and even created a small current out of the still air. Ciel and Neige had to turn their heads away from the young reploid due the strong wind and dust that threatened to enter their eyes. They covered their noses to block the powdery air and squinted their eyes to prevent the dust and other small particles from entering.

Axl went on till he vented out all his anger and frustration, shooting away at the metal barrier with little to no care about anything else around him. In some aspect it was a way for him to clear his mind. But only when the gunfire ceased did the young blonde scientist decided to look up to see the full extent. The powerful blasts resulted in forming a large cloud of black smoke, due to the friction and heat caused by the bullets, which engulfed her surroundings. There was little to see, for the smoke blocked the already little light they had making it almost impossible to see anything beyond the length of your arms.

As the smoke began to clear, Axl's figure slowly came into focus, she could see him take deep heavy breaths as he waited for the result of his unprecedented out-lash. His frustration had gotten then better of him and now he was paying the price. He had exhausted an unreasonable amount of the little energy he had left causing his mind and body to yearn for the chance to rest. However, peace and rest are nothing more than a far off dream when Axl's aggravation returned as he saw the metal barrier he had just attacked stood defiantly intact. It had sustain a suitable amount of damage, with the holographic screen no longer projecting any of the blasphemous message but the bullets themselves only seem to scratch the surface.

The lack of energy was causing Axl to become delirious of his surroundings as a dark cloud began to hover over his head. All he saw was that small image replaying in his mind. The image of Axl himself locked away desperately banging though glass, yelling at his friend from a far who was unwilling to help him. He couldn't help but remember the cold frightening eyes Zero had from the image he had just seen in his head. It was as if he was standing infront of him and was guarding to keep the metal entry way closed. Only Axl can see him, the red reploid that stood in his way, looking at him with those indifferently cold blue eyes.

Why…? Why are you doing this? He muttered weakly with a shaky voice at his delusion.

'What's wrong with him?' Neige whispered over to her friend's ear as she noticed a change in the young reploid's demeanor and worriedly moved back a step.

'A-Axl...?' Ciel spoke out, cautiously reaching out to him but pulled back midway afraid to get any closer.

Axl fidgeted when he heard the Ciel call out his name which cut through his train of thought. He looked back at the two, as he snapped out of his delusion, and saw the unsettling look they had on him. Axl tried to push back the lingering thoughts he had to the back of his mind, pushing away any all other ideas that had swelled up on his head. Then he looked at the two firearms in his hands and proceeded to feel embarrassed at how he had just behaved upon remembering his course of actions.

'Argh, I was totally uncool just now. What the hell was I thinking just now? Am I stupid or what?' He said hitting his head with the hilt of one of his weapons as he realized the severity of his impulsive actions and the dim-witted cause for it all.

'Are you okay?' Ciel asked still a bit perplexed by the boy's once again change in attitude. He was most definitely strange in her eyes. Though she now knew that his true nature was like that of a carefree child, she couldn't help but notice that there was something far more than that.

'Y-yeah...' Axl replied, shaking his head. 'Sorry. I don't know what came over me.'

With now a far clearer mind, Axl reverted his attention back to the seamless steel barrier at hand. He studied it for a moment, contemplating to find the best possible solution.

'Hey Ceil,' he called out after another minute of careful assessment.

Suddenly, one of pistols in his hand changed its color to a darker shade of grey, converting it to his spiral magnum, a powerful bullet that can pierce through any walls or barriers in its path that he had obtained and copied during one of his many grueling battles with Mavericks, while the other was put away back to its proper place. He didn't know what would be on the other side but if this place was truly made by the Maverick Hunters and was made for him to be kept inside then there would be little time to react for at what was about to happen.

'You and your friend get ready, this is gonna hurt a little.' Without another word Axl aimed at the weak point of the 'door' he had created and fired a loud and audacious blast of his spiral magnum, breaking the sound barrier upon release that can only be described as a very low deafening boom. Before the speeding bullet can even reach its mark, without given even a second to react and brace themselves for what was to come, just as they have heard Axl's notice, the two were individually grabbed by the waist by two mysterious entities and were stripped away from one another.

* * *

><p>'He's not coming back up yet?' asked the tallest and fully built reploid, named Disk, who approached a sub-group of his squadron, which were pretty much made up of makeshift pantheons coming in all assorted colors and a small little blue reploid with large circular glasses. They had been standing around and staring down at the small gapping hole that the two human girls have fallen into.<p>

'Not yet,' answered the blue reploid without turning back to see who had asked the question.

Disk let out a sigh as he stopped right beside his miniature companion and surveyed the small dark opening in the ground. 'Honestly, does it really take this long to get two little humans?'

'He's probably getting his ass whooped right now,' the little blue one responded sarcastically which earned him the much excepted laughter from his leader.

'Probably, but if that bastard doesn't come back up in the next minute his ass will be the last thing he'll be worried about.' the tall one chuckled before seriousness returned back into his voice and face.

'The item we came for isn't here, we have to move out. The prisoners are part of that Resistance organization he told us about. I doubt we have much time before they notice that a whole team has gone missing.'

'Which reminds me, I still don't understand why we can't just kill them.' The blue reploid responded

'I'm not fond with the idea just blindly killing them off. They're reploids that were thrown away to be retired for the sake of human greed just like us after all. I'm sure we can persuade them after some time, besides with the plans going as they are we'll need all the man power and we can get,' Disk answered.

'It won't be easy. We haven't had much contact with the outside world since we left Neo Arcadia, but I heard that the Resistance is led by a human that helped and gave them their freedom. It's going to be hard for them to abandon that.' the four eyed reploid stated, revealing the flaw in his captain's idea.

'It's the blonde one that Lyger is chasing I believe,' Disk replied looking down at the small hole. 'She's also the one that created the C.I.E.L system that stopped the energy crisis.'

'She doesn't sound half bad,' the blue reploid commented.

Detecting doubt, the tall reploid glanced over at his subordinate. The young scientist does sound appealing, he can understand how he and other reploids can falter in their cause upon hearing about such wondrous deeds done for their kind by a member of their enemies.

'She does, doesn't she, Patch?' Disk responded, 'However, she is also the one that created that monster that disgraced the name of master X. If it weren't for her none of this would have happened in the first place.'

The blue reploid known as Patch looked up at his leader in disbelief. 'She's the one..? She's the one that created that imposter and started it all?!'

Disk nodded and continued, 'That's what _he_ told me. And up till now everything he's said is true.'

Patch's disbelief instantly turned to furious anger as he tried to take the new dumb-founding information into his systems. The pure image he had of Ciel some became nothing more than a fading short term memory is his storage unit and was replaced by the same ever so growing desire for retribution.

Coincidentally just as the cloaked reploid had finished his piece, the branches and leaves beneath their feet slowly came to life, thumping lightly on the untamed earth. It startled the little blue reploid and his pantheons, causing them to distance themselves from the small gap. Soon after, there was a sound, at first it was only a soft, subtle and indistinguishable noise as if it was being carried through the wind along with the rattling leaves and branches. But as each moment passed and anxiety grew the sound transformed into a more thunderous roar that only became louder and closer to them. The ground violently shook around them causing some of the unprepared reploids to tumble off their feet. The wildlife around them went into a frenzy, small mammals scurried into their little holes, birds flew away from their treetop, while some deer flew uncaringly pass the group.

'Whats happening?!' Disk yelled at his squad, who were all in too much of a panic to answer him.

Suddenly the small opening in front of them crumbled under the vigorous quake creating a much larger sinkhole that swallowed up one of the group's pantheons. Soon after, Disk felt another surge of energy build up from behind him. When he turned, he saw the earth well up in its surface as if a small bump was forming just underneath some of his pantheons. Heat swelled from the ground but before the earth could no longer hold the growing power, two dark figures rose out high off the enclosed earth just as another explosive blast erupted, this time larger and more violent than the one before. It burned the untamed earth and the pantheons that stood above the explosion. Dirt, leaves and oddly enough metal shrapnel rained down in all directions, hitting some of the reploids and glided them with dirt and black residue.

Blinded by the sudden burst of light, Disk could only stare in wonder at the two figures as gravity returned them back into the surface while the fiery storm ceased its rage and retreated back into the soil Ashy smoke clouded the forest scenery as the two creatures balled their bodies while they rolled and skidded across the rough surface.

The world had finally fallen into a standstill yet her head rattled and spun madly against her skull. As she tried to open her eyes to see what had become of her in doing so her dizzy state quickly turned into a petrified one. The blonde recognized them almost immediately even with her still spinning vision, the group of pantheons and their leader whose ambiguous eyes met her blue fearful ones. Gun and electric swords pointed in every possible direction at point blank range, securely surrounding her with no possible chance of escaping or even avoiding retaliation if they so desired. With thoughts jumble in all the corners of her mind, Ciel can't quite recollect what had transpired and how exactly she gotten into this situation. Images were vague and small bits that she could remember were at the earliest, being stripped away from Neige once Axl had unleashed a powerful shot at the sealed enclosure. She was carried by someone out of the metal room just before another heavy metal seal closed off the damaged wall, and then one after another powerful blasts erupted out of the narrow hall. The explosions followed them as they charged away with great speed. After that, everything else was just a blurry and broken mess.

'Whoa, whoa, easy on the guns.' She heard a familiar voice say behind her. Her heart skipped a beat and fell to her stomach as she turned to confirm the source's identity. Ciel's already pale and powdery face had lost whatever hint of color was left. As if she thought things couldn't get any worse than they already were, her horror reached a whole new level when she saw the reploid she had thought to have been defeated and dead, press his body painfully close to her. His half exposed face with no artificial skin was only inches away from her, and she soon realized that it was his arms that held her tightly around the waist.

At that moment, Ciel had forgotten about the surroundings and all she wanted to do was to escape from his deadly hands. .

'Let of of me!' She protested, swarming her body against his as she tried to find a way to loosen his grasp on her. His skeletal fingers felt as if they swarmed her side like leeches biting to attach themselves tightly into their victim's skin. The young blonde desperately searched around looking for any sign of relief. Her once refined ponytail broke free from its damaged shell and was now freely falling in a tangled mess in front of her face.

'Shut it!' The feline reploid order as he released her just like she wanted to and push her uncaringly faced down on the ground.

Upon hearing their comrade's voice and his figure take what in their eyes the group and it's pantheons lowered their weapons.

'Lyger...?' Spoke out Disk as he surveyed his tattered and black burned companion. 'Where the hell did you come from?'

The feline reploid stayed silent as he waited for his commander to continue.

'And why in the world do you have these humans with you?!' Disk interrogated as he raised his large sword directly at Ciel. The tip of the blade literally cutting a small strand of Ciel's golden hair as it stop merely an inch away from her face.

Paralyzed in fear and defenseless by all accounts, young blonde could only stare silently with wide frightful eyes as the sharp tip that at any moment could end slit her throat and end the pitiful existence she had become.

'Calm down, boss. There was just a bit of an issue.' Lyger started uncaringly ignoring his captive's distressful position as he met the menacing eyes of his commander.

'Explain yourself.' Disk replied readjusting his sword causing soft squeal to come out of Ciel's lips.

'I went down into some kind of room and some bastard came out nowhere and tried to help these two piece of trash,' the subordinate explained nudging his head softly to the right as a sign to indicate the presence of his double standing silently and muffling Neige's futile resistance.

'Where is he now?' Disk asked suspiciously.

'Down there. Asshole made the whole place blow up. I caught him off guard and barely made it out myself.' Lyger obediently responded, without flinching.

His statement brought the final news to what Ciel had dreaded to hear. The words he spoke were like daggers piercing ever more guilt in her already burdened heart. However, when Lyger looked down to glance at the weary girl's eyes, it was not at all what he had expected them to be. Instead of the panic and despair, he saw something change in her cyan orbs. A spark, a small glimmer emitted from within that he can not quite explain.

'And how exactly does that explain why you have these humans with you?' The cloaked reploid continued without noticing, 'You should have just left them there to die.'

'It was in the moment.' The feline answered. 'I was using them as shields to keep the bastard away. I don't know what he did but the whole place started caving in on the outside and without knowing I ended up carrying these two with me.'

Unexpectedly, gunfire erupted from a distance, sending miniature shockwave throughout the forest. It filled everyone's ears like a tumor. Startled by the abrupt noise, it brought everyone's attention away from the conversation as they looked back at the direction it was coming from.

Without being noticed by his commanding officer, Lyger bent down and pulled the frightened and startled blonde away from superior's razor-sharp sword. He brought her back to his side carrying her just a little bit off the untamed ground and notoriously glanced at her and Neige. The blonde haired girl didn't fight him this time, feeling somewhat relieved to be back into his arms and away from the cloaked reploid's large blade as she started pass the branches. For some reasons she can not explain it was different. Now that her nerves have calmed down, the reploid's touch felt almost comforting.

'Oh no…' Patch uttered turning to face his leader, though the dense forest blocked vision of what was happening it was clear to everyone where the firing was happening. 'Disk, the camp.'

'Damn, they're all ready here. We wasted too much time.' Disk gritted his teeth as he lifted his large sword off the ground sheathed to his back and started to walk the opposite direction. 'Move out.'

'Are we leaving the squad and prisoners?' Patch asked as he followed behind his commander passing the gapping hole.

'They probably outnumber us right now. We'll split up for now and let's meet at the rendezvous, we can plan a counter attack a long the way.'

Staring into the direction of the gunfire as the group started to make their way into the forest; Ciel couldn't help but express the unimaginable relief in her eyes. Her eyes stayed glued to the skies where the firings of guns rhythmically echoed like a symphony in her ears. There was a chance. She didn't want to her eyes to stray away in fear that it could all just simply be a hallucination. Even if it wasn't her to be the one to be rescued, if there was some possibility that her friends can escape it was enough.

Looking at the small patches of skies that peered through the branches and leaves of the trees Ciel soon noticed her captor has yet to move from his position despite the fact that she can hear footsteps crushing against the fallen wood and the rattling disturbance to untouched nature around them. Unable to resist the temptation curiosity she returned her blue orbs back to him. He was eyeing at his companions intensely almost like he was studying and counting their movement when more mismatched pantheons appeared from the trees to follow their commanding officer. His double was now standing beside them with Neige still caressed in his arms. She hasn't noticed it till now, but the fashion of which it carried her was rather strange. The double secured his grip on her by locking his arm loosely above her torso while the other wrapped itself around her upper thigh. It was almost as if it knew about the reporter's injury and tried to reduce the strain of being carried as much as possible.

'Lyger kill the girls and let's go.' Disk called out, shattering the small bit of false peace they had and remained them of their awaiting fate.

'Here's a better idea since they're already caught like this I'll take them with me. They'll be more useful to us in the long run,' the feline reploid boldly suggested, causing the group to stop and stare at him with baffled looks.

'Are you crazy? That's absurd!' Patch spoke out glaring daggers at his comrade for stating such an outrageous. He had been quietly restraining himself since the moment he had laid eyes on the young scientist that had been the center of his earlier conversation. 'They're nothing more than a burden to us! They need to die. We should dispose of them this instant!'

'Please, killing them is too easy,' Lyger sarcastically injected.

'I can't believe this. You're the one that's always jumping to get rid of these little monsters and now you're saying we should keep them? Killing them is the punishment they deserve for what they did.' Patch argued and pointed at the girl in his companion's arms.

'I know but think about it.' Lyger argues back. 'Kill them and that's the end of it. What good will that do? Don't you want to make them feel our suffering a bit? Have them feel the same thing we felt until they beg to be killed. Not to mention we can torture them to gather information. Especially right now with what's happening'

'T-that's…' the four eyed reploid said speechless.

'That's enough. Honestly what the hell has gotten into your head?' Disk stated, cutting through the conversation as he walked over to his seemingly deranged subordinate. Underneath the ragged and worn out cloak passed all the authoritative and stern facade was an honorable and moral man. Though it was obvious to Ciel that he shared the same resentment as the feline reploid, it was clear that the crude idea was not to his taste. However, he saw light in what the reploid offered.

'We'll keep them as hostages for now but the moment we get back to base it's over understand?'

The little blue reploid reluctantly nodded and submissively refrained from his position.

Soon all the remaining pantheons have gathered pass and the two reploids of the so called Liberation turned their backs started to move to their destination.

Don't listen to him!' a frantic yet cracking familiar yelled beneath the crumbled opening in the earth. Just as the reploid leader turned to check on the eerily similar voice of the feline reploid, a body flung itself against the tattered cloth of the tall reploid's cloak, crashing against his heavily armored body. He heard the sound of metal grinding against one another as the frail creature fell to his knees. It barely made Disk loss his footing but his eyes grew wide with surprise. Little sparks and tiny strands of smoke emitted out of the broken metal coils. The dull end of the sharp knives sprouted out of his heavily wounded form and an unmistakable large chunk of his already incomplete face was blown and melted to bits. Thick black oil flowed out, like the steady stream of fresh blood, of the many holes marked throughout his body.

'Lyger!' Patch yelled out, running to his unjured companion.

'Aw man, I can't believe you actually got back up here,' complained the deep cynical voice of the reploid how had thrown the weapons. His free hand evidently holding several pairs of the sharp blades.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Ciel and Neige were dumbfounded beyond words when they saw the third feline reploid lift himself out of the broken earth and jumped out with all his strength to avoid the instantaneous set of knives that followed his wake, which prompted him to shield the large reploid when the projectiles set their course on him. There was nothing like it.<p>

'Lyger..? How are you..?' Disk said out of confusion as he turned to look up at his still standing companion and his double just a few feet away from them, then back at the same being kneeling vulnerably at his feet as he tried to hold onto the thin thread of life. 'W-what is this?! What the fuck is going on?!'

'It's an imposter…guh..' they heard the wounded one explained with great distress. 'Y-you can't let him get away..'

'You just had to ruin everything didn't you?' the fake whined

'He's trying to run away with the humans.' Lyger explained, ignoring the teasing reploid's statement

'W-what?' Disk asked as he tried to process the information in his data banks. He glared back at the presumed fake in front of him, his mischievous smirk ridiculing the leader's failure to recognize. The feline saw the pantheons take an offensive stance and form a body barrier around there leaders. 'Impossible…'

For the first time, the two females both turned their fragile heads to the reploid that held them securely in his hands with mere baffled looks. They noticed there was change in his expression, unlike the insanely intimidating one he wore before. It was as though they have seen it before, the incriminatingly grim but somehow mischievous look he had.

'Axl…?' they both whispered quietly under their breaths.

With no words to express, the unscathed reploid lowered his head to meet their intense gaze with a small grin forming on the edge of his lips. He then passed the scientist into his double's arms, tucking her in gently as the two standing bodies harmonically walked into position, with the two girls and the double faced _Axl's_ back as it took several steps behind him.

'Stop right there! Where do you think your going? Put your weapons down and stay where you are.' Disk ordered the moment he noticed the now confirmed fake move.

'Make me!' Axl retaliated knowing full well that his cover has been blown. 'There's no way I'm staying here with a bunch of crazies. How about we just go our separate ways and forget everything that happened?'

'Make one more step and it's the death of you.' The cloaked reploid threatened, lifting one of his hands to grab hold on the grip of his sword. 'Surrender and hand over the girls.'

'Disk, you don't he has….?' Patch stopped as he tried to study the Axl's remarkable identical figure to his wounded comrade.

He received a doubtful silence from his captain. 'We can't let him get away.' He advised.

Sensing the group's murderous intent, Axl sighed then swiftly punched his bladed hand into the air. 'I was hoping not to fight.'

The injured Lyger noticed the action and his eyes widened in panic. 'Take cover!'

A dim light reflected at the corner of Disk's eyes and without a second thought, he pulled out his heavy sword from his back while he reached out over to his miniature companion and drew him close to his armored body. The reploid swung his sword up creating a rift in the air's current just as a hail storm arrived from above the trees, bringing forth razor sharp knives down from the branches and leaves. The wind he had conjured pushed some of the falling weapons off their intended course, giving him minimal time to place his bulky weapon a top his head to act as a shield. However his underlings were not as quick. An indicator of danger inside the pantheons' systems rang, but it was a moment to late. As their glowing red orbs looked up and lift their guns in retaliation, the endless rain of the blades gravitated to their height with great speed and force. It stabbed the ill prepared robots, breaking through their precious defensive armor with ease. The knives coated the blue underlings' bodies. Red crystal glass shattered in every given direction and lifeless metal bodies filled with countless blades fell without out struggle. In the end of it all the ground was littered with the barrage of blades and fallen pantheons.

While playing out the attack, the imposter's double left its master and retreated at a safer distance high above the trees with the two females in hand. They have given up in trying to understand what exactly was happening. Nothing made sense anymore.

Knowing that there were survivors in his attack, Axl, still in his copy body, watched meticulously for any sign of movements. Much to his surprise, a hook-like weapon appeared out of the cloud of dust and dirt. He bent his weaponized hand to release one of his many knives as a counter attack, however the hook was faster than he had anticipated it to be and caught Axl's exoskeletal arm. The hook tied itself tightly around his arm and began to tug.

Distracted by the struggle to keep himself from being overwhelmed and being pulled into his enemy's distance, he failed to recognize another similar weapon grab hold of his other free hand.

_Crap_

As the second weapon hook itself onto him, Axl followed the metal ropes to find its source, there he the blue miniature reploid appeared out of the clouds with the two ropes appearing out from an opening in the palm of his hands as he tried to add more pressure into his restrains. Caught in a power struggle, the young reploid decided to use the feline's incredibly powerful legs to pull himself high off the ground and throw a couple of blades at his entrapper. In doing so he forced the little blue reploid to extend the length of the rope in order to dodge the projectiles and avoid to the sudden pull that would have sent him flying other wise. It was lucky decision since not a moment later behind the dust fog, Disk swung his weapon with all his might and created heavy gust wind that blew away the leaves from their branches and dispersed the dusty cloud out of into the void. The highly pressurized air pass through where he once was, cutting down several trees like a sharp edged sword in its path and left the final one shatter from the inside.

Though the extension of the ropes at that moment gave Axl the opportunity to untangle his arms free from their trap, the high change in the air's current threw Axl's airborne body into an uncontrollable spin. Left without much options to stop his defenseless body, a radiant glow engulfed his entire body with blinding light that stopped his two attackers in their tracks. The double that had carried the Ceil and Neige had suddenly brought them back down to the ground and vanished the moment the light appeared. Their eyes followed the flying glowing figure as its shape bent and changed.

Before the illumination of his body faded away, Axl instinctively activated his back wings and extended them outwards to create an opposite force to slow down and stop his violent spin. Next, he powered on the thrusters on his boots in order to finally stabilize himself in the air. To the onlookers, it was almost just like an indescribable light show, but when everything returned to normal, the body of the feline reploid was no where to be seen. Instead, hovered was the young navy blue reploid with auburn hair and a x shape scar in his place. The peculiar sight left not only the reploids but also, the two human overseers hidden a small distance away in jaw dropping awe.

'How…T-that's Axl right?' Neige asked her friend without facing her as she started in disbelief.

'Y-yeah…' Ciel replied barely audible. Though the two have come into terms with the idea that the reploid that carried them may have been the mysterious boy, it was only a guess. Wishful thinking. To be truthful, they never truly considered exactly how 'Lyger' was Axl or how it came to be. In their panicked minds everything happened too fast with no absolute sense. But now they are seeing it, the answer left nothing but more questions. The boy nothing short of surprises to them.

'Impossible…' Disk uttered, mesmerized by the sight. It was as if all his questions had been answered at that moment for him.

'The lost technology…' Patch finished his captain's sentence, who was just as much in shock and speechless as everyone else.

'There's no way that can be…' Disk said shaking his head.

Noticing his attacker's momentary pause, Axl wasted no time in catering everyone's astonished minds. He pulled out his two most prized possessions and willfully opened in rapid fire at the reploids. The bullets fire followed with accurate procession at his enemies as they tried to dodge the heavy steam of hell fire by the skin of their teeth. Using his lower thrusters to move through the air in order to keep his opponents in his line of sight, he easily avoided some of the pressurized wind attacks and hook throws that came his way. When two reploids tried to separate and run to the branches in the trees for cover, the bombardment pursued them in an insane chase that left them no time to retaliate and little openings for them to make a clean escape. Each gun had its own target, and even when the two reploids scurried into two different directions the bullets followed.

Unlike his previous match with Lyger, Axl presented himself with greater animosity and for good reason. Though, he was unwilling to show it, he was nearly at his limits. He originally had planned to trick the group in lowering their guard in order to make a clean get away. But now that it was no longer the case, he wanted to get everything over and done with as hastily as possible.

'What the hell..its like those guns have mind of their own!' Patch yelled, as he hopped tirelessly back to avoid the endless stream.

The little reploid didn't know how true his statement was. Axl was a sharp shooter afterall, the best in fact. The pistols followed his sight and each shoot were guided by his natural instinct. There was no target he has ever failed to hit and two defenseless moving ones posed little trouble for him.

With little energy left to supply his booster, Axl brought himself back to the ground to continue his rapid succession. Patch found this as an opportunity to finally land a clean attack and released one of his hooks to try and once again hold down the young reploid. However, this time Axl expected that move and purposely allowed one of his arms to be caught. When the little blue reploid saw his success he began to pull, but was suddenly overwhelmed by the pure strength Axl unexpectedly possessed compared to before. Pulling Patch into a stop, the sharp shooter's free hand changed its target and one of his pellet finally found their mark and hit the little blue reploid's lower thigh.

Patch released the long rope from his hand to nimbly roll away, but the bullets followed. However, before anymore can blow through his body, Disk dashed for his companion and shielded him with his own form. The punishment in doing so was severe as the trajectory of the two free guns cornered the armored reploid and sent bullet bouncing off the large and easily targetable body. He had the now unconscious Lyger with him, broken and battered. The swordsman once again swung his weapon forward and used it as a shield to protect vital spots of his form.

'Dammit…lets retreat for now,' Disk ordered as he swung his sword once again to conjure up at high gust of wind to spiral around him pushing the bullets off their intended course.

Patch could see in his eyes how much his captain hated the idea, however there was no denying that they were truly being overpowered. Realizing how futile his bullets were to the wind wall Axl ceased his fire and covered his eyes partially to shield them for debris. Seeing this as an opportune time, Patch released his available hook onto a tree trunk to rally him and his companions. And by the time the wind wall has vanished, so have they.

* * *

><p>His eyes remained unblinking as a bountiful data projected into his emerald orbs. He waited patiently while breathing heavily as his scanners did their work. The structure of the environment, their location, even the slightest movement around him was monitored with great detail, until he was sure that his enemies were no longer near. Deeming the area to be secure, Axl hid his weapons and looked over to the two girls' hiding spot. He saw their eyes peeking through the side of one of the trees at a distance. Maybe he was becoming delusional again, but the two almost looked like two little lost puppies in his eyes. He couldn't help but left out a small chuckle at the idea.<p>

'You guys can come out now!' he called them over.

He started to make his way over to them sluggishly, as he tried to maintain his composed structure. He didn't want to show them. His pride was all that kept him running now, if it weren't for that and the need to protect them; he would probably drop dead from exhaustion now.

Suddenly, Axl's vision of the two girls walking towards him vanished into a blur. He felt an intense punch hit him on the lower half of his abdomen and a scorching hot clasp lock on to his neck. He felt his body being push off the ground, while his back crashed against several unsuspecting trees, tearing through them as if they were nothing more than thin sheets of dry wall from the sheer force of the thing that rammed him into them.

When the movement has stopped, Axl was raised high above the ground, pinned against the scorching metal and the trunk of a surviving tree and drained out of the already little energy he had in the two consecutive battles. Axl's hands grabbed onto the iron clasp that was choking him, and tired to tear them open without avail. It was hot as if fire was burning through his skin and melting the small layer of armor he had around his neck.

_How did I not notice him…._

He saw nothing but red, the ferocious ember eyes swallowed by the tiny red fiery flames that were emitting out of the metal cannon held by the figure.

'Oi, oi, Look what we have here..' the red figure spoke, tightening his hold on Axl even more. 'You've messed with the wrong people kid.'

_Dammit…_Axl said to himself as he felt the chokehold squeeze out his already fleeting consciousness. The world was fading away from him little by little. To think he was going to die like this.

Suddenly in the midst of his blurring vision the long golden locks of her hair flying through the wind as Ciel sprint towards them replaced the emerald green color of his orbs. He was powerless to protect her in this one sided fight. To do something so reckless, what could this girl possibly be thinking? If it weren't for this overwhelming burning sensation that was overheating his systems he would have screamed for her to leave, to run and hide. Even so, he doubts he had even that much power to do so.

'Wait! Fefnir! Please, stop!' he heard her scream at the top of her lungs as she approached them.

_Fefnir..?_ Axl repeated in his mind. Unexpectedly, he felt the metal around his throat loosen and the emitting heat that engulfed the entirety of his neck and upper body receded. Somehow, his will to fight disappeared at that moment and just like that gold faded from Axl's shimmering eyes before his world once again returned to darkness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hi guys! sorry it took so long for the update. Finals are coming up and projects and the need to study are just piling up so I haven't had much time to work on the story T.T And I didn't intend for this chapter to be this long..lol.

Anyways, I'm not quite sure how exactly how Fefnir skill works in regards to taking people off the ground. I always thought his weapon was like a claw that grabbed Zero. But when I was researching it, they say the weapon is just a canon. It's a stupid question but for my own future reference does anyone know? xD

But most of all thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Ominous

**Chapter 6: Ominous **

Far beyond the unexplored territories of Area Zero, where the natural tree line dwindled into a dark shadowy sands and where the earth can no longer sustain the basic needs for life, lay a century's old Military Fortress. Abandoned after the conclusion of the devastating Elf War, in an forgotten barren wasteland scarred by the spoils of war and the extensive exploitation of all the earth's natural gifts from the past's meddling, its mighty walls stood high above all the nothingness that surrounded it. The tall sturdy barrier, that circled around a tiny seclude space within, did little to hide the eye catching damages it had sustained during the warfare. Numerous blasted holes scattered throughout the structure, and countless cracks and broken debris littered the wall's metal and stone encasing. It was the perfect sight to see just how devastatingly deadly the war truly was. Inside the intimidating structure was a large building in the very center, with smaller surrounding buildings around it almost like a little town that seemed to not have faired any better than the fortification that had failed to protect them from the test of time. Charred with unrecoverable black soot from the artillery fire, with obvious signs of the lack of maintenance done to it over the years since the fortress was abandoned, all the buildings were in shambles, some flattened and no longer in existence. However, the scene within this seemingly dead space wasn't all but the opposite. Unlike the barren wasteland outside there was life in these walls, just like there was a hundred years ago. Artificial as they may be, reploids wondered about. Coming from all different shapes and sizes, they walked around the streets, going on to their day to day duties. Some marched in a uniformed succession, holding what seemed to be homemade or stolen weapons in their hands, some jogged or trained with their weapons, while others simply walked leisurely around the narrow streets.

Like the fort, the fortress's inhabitants were all deemed as nothing more than useless once their purpose has been served. Used as a stepping stone and sacrifice for the sake of their creators' they were all persecuted, innocent as they may have been, and were subjected to retirement, a very kind and discreet term used for the term execution or death, as a means to slow down and lower the city's consumption of the precious depleting source of power, during the energy crisis in the once great metropolis of Neo Arcadia. However, the reploids within these walls were the lucky ones who, with the help of Disk and his companions several years ago, have managed to escape the city's tyrannical policy. Overtime their numbers have grown as many more have been saved, and since then many things have happened.

Inside the fortified space in the fortress's large center structure, Disk, attentively stalked across its massive and empty corridors, ignoring the broken pieces of glassware and rubble that littered the unkempt floor beneath him. The interior was no different from the outside, dark and filled with the sense of abandonment in every corner of its metallic walls. The forgotten building was not spared from cosmetic destruction the war and neglect over time has brought upon it. There was little light here. Old aged bulbs hardly lit the massive space and the sun's bright rays barely seep through the small cracks and broken windows to touch the end of the long hallways

As he continued to trail down the dark and eerie halls, he stumbled across several unmark and civilian class reploids, who casually stopped and happily exchanged greetings with their commanding officer as he walked pass them, before they continued on to their own business. Just like this stronghold and everything else in this lonesome place they were all nothing more than survivors of the terror that was unleashed upon them. To Disk and its inhabitants that live within the fortress's protection it is a haven, a place they called home. There couldn't be a better place for them, much like the refugees that once settled here who relied on the structure's mighty build to protect them from outside. And just like the fort they have found a new purpose. Just the refugees before them, they seek this walls protection, their last remaining hope for survival.

Nearing his destination, Disk stopped in his tracks and gazed at the two sliding doors in front of him at the end of the long hallway. Gathering himself together and organizing his thoughts, he took a deep breath before taking the final approach to enter the room. The doors slide open in unison and he could feel a small draft of air escape the room as he took several steps inside. Entering only several feet inside the entrance the doors behind him shut, blocking the room of the outside work and the light that peeked in. It was pitch black. Unlike the already dark hallways on the other side, the room had no windows or cracks to allow any form of light to enter. However, as the tall and muscular reploid pressed forward, a faint pillar of lavender glow slowly radiated as he went deeper in, though it did very little to illuminate the entire room and its hidden glory, it revealed an elevated platform, with intricate carpeting streaming down the flight of steps that lead to the top. For all that can be seen, the space seems to be well kept and untouched by the destruction like the outside.

The commanding officer took his place and stopped at the very bottom step. He looked up at the peak of the raised podium, where the center remained completely black even though the only source of light emitted right on both sides of the platform.

'Welcome back,' greeted a male voice. A small blood red glow, which can only be described as an eye that belonged to the shadowy figure that sat in the blanket of darkness, appear as owner finally acknowledged the reploid's presence. 'I was wondering what all that commotion was outside. You came back a lot earlier than we expected…'

'Yes,' Disk single wordily responded. Somehow, his stature and tone of voice has changed. Though he still carried the same dignified and disciplined look in his form, there was no doubt that his presence was inferior to the shadowy figure that stand on his unseen throne. Though the words exchanged were no different from a simple greeting the cloaked reploid knew better than to see it as so.

'Did you find it?' his higher up said, going straight business.

'It seems to be another dead end. We scouted the area but we were unable to locate the device.'

'Is that so…what a lousy piece of equipment and here I thought we were finally onto something.' the shadow uttered in disappointment which was soon followed by the sound of a heavy hand crushing a flat paneled screen that the shadow had beside him, which Disk assumed contained the data and clue that lead them to the location in the first place and threw it away from his sight.

But before the panel crash onto the solid floor Disk noticed a small image of what seemed to be the moon and to the very corner a familiar white reploid, however, before he could distinguish any more details the forceful throw shut down the panel's light.

Not long after Disk felt a smoldering gaze fall upon him. The red eye wonder as though those crimson orbs scanned and painfully etched every inch of his body from head to toe as his director's attention shifted over to him, taking in every little detail, even though there the cloaked reploid himself can barely see through this lightless space.

'You don't look so well, did something happen during your little search? It's not like you to look so nervous after a mission.' his higher up voiced out upon seeing the battered reploid's injuries.

Disk's body tensed, noticing that he has forgotten to cover up his currently shameless body. Without thinking, the moment he and his remaining group have arrived he immediately came here. Though he would have had to explain what happened sooner or later, he didn't want his failure to be seen this way.

'It's nothing. There was just a bit of an issue that we encountered during the search,' he answered lowering his head to avoid those incriminating eyes.

'And what kind of issue would get someone like you in that sorry state of yours?'

Disk paused for a second as he gulped down his pride. 'We…we were ill-prepared. The human that runs the old Resistance group was somehow able to intercept one of our broadcasts during the search and a squad came looking for us.'

'Ill-prepared?' He heard a chuckle. 'You're telling me that even with the three of you and the pantheons I gave you weren't enough to get rid of a small Resistance squad?' refuted the figure, sounding a little more irritated by the news that they were now discovered and possibly their intentions.

'N-no, that's not the case. My team was able to take down their group without a problem,' the cloaked reploid tried to defend.

'What exactly was the issue? The fire Guardian?'

'No, he was not present at the time.'

'So what?'

'That is what I came here immediately to report to you about.' Disk said, gaining back the dignified composure he thought he had lost the moment he came to the room as he remembered the purpose of why he was here to begin with.

'There was a reploid…he was appeared out of nowhere…no—that's not right..' Disk explained before cutting himself off as he recollected earlier events.

'H-he…' he muttered to himself, slowly drifting away to his own thoughts.

'What? Speak up I can't hear you.' figure ordered who was now eyeing his subordinate with great curiosity.

'The lost technology..' Disk began, raising his head and voice as he gazed directly to the very core of his leader's tinted red eyes with his own, that were now simmering as though they have witnessed a form of enlightenment.

'Lost technology…?' the figure rhetorically asked perplexed in his subordinate's claim.

'The reploid, he was possessed the power of you and the master have spoken of.'

Disk gave him a full report of what had happened and said 'While waiting for Lyger to return during a chase, a reploid suddenly appeared taking Lyger's form. It is like you said, you wouldn't be able distinguish the difference. The appearance, the voice, everything…even Lyger's abilities were taken no—they were copied.'

'That's no possible. You must be forgetting. There's no_ living_ reploid in the world that possesses that ability anymore. Not mention the science and technology to create those reploids have all been destroyed,' the superior one quickly dismissed as foolishness.

'I'm sure of what I saw and I am only speaking the truth.'

Disk could feel the shadows crept closer around him, almost as though it was crawling to his skin and stretching to suffocate him as suspicion of his unorthodox claim now ensued on his higher up grew even more.

'Those Resistance must have hit your head harder than your body.'

'This could be the missing link we've been looking for.' the officer continued on ignoring the unnecessary comment. 'The boy…He may know lead us to the device.'

'Really now, and who is this reploid?'

'A dark blue reploid, an x shaped scar on his face.' Disk described, trying to remember as much detail about the mysterious reploid as he possible could. 'He was powerful, more than I anticipated him to be. I don't know how he did it and I know I am sounding crazy but he truly possessed the lost technology's power….that's why-'

'What did you just say...?' the shadow muttered in an almost inaudible whisper that has cut Disk mid sentence, that if it weren't for a reploid enhanced sense of hearing would have silently been lost in the dark frozen air. 'It couldn't be…'

Much to the cloaked reploid's surprise, the mood in the room has changed almost immediately as the doubt and incrimination changed to interest and to a great extent excitement. It was the first time Disk has felt such aura coming from such a man who has for the most part was sat and watched in the company of the shadows. Even though, he couldn't see his face, there no doubt that he had uncovered something, something that was far beyond even his superior's own imagination. The tall reploid eyed the impatient and probing red orb with his own set of curiosities.

'The boy…' his voice uttered rising firm in volume and interest as his voice raced to catch up with his mind's quick and jumbled up thoughts.

'Did he give you a name..?' the shadow with anticipation. By his subordinate's description he already knew it, but still he need to know, he wanted to hear it with his own ears, a confirmation to the long shot probability.

Disk wondered for a moment, as he tried to retrieve the required data.

'Axl,' he answered with confidence. 'That is the name Lyger gav-..'

'BAHAHAHAA!'

Cynical and hysteric laughter unexpectedly filled the room with his master's menacing voice making even the already attentive and focused Disk jump slightly off his feet, cutting him off once again.

'He's alive?!' the shadow chanted between each break in his uncontrolled amusement. 'Those fools actually let him live?! This is too good! Too good!'

It was as if his superior had finally lost it and had gone insane. However at the same time it was also as if he had finally understood their predicament, much to Disk's astonishment, the laughter and his mysterious speeches to himself assured Disk of that. Whoever this boy was, the discovery of his existence was sure to change current tide of their liberal movement, and more importantly this world.

He wanted to inquire however the laughter soon diminishes as sudden as it came. And the Disk could see the red crimson orb as it lifted itself into a new height, indicating the figure's standing action before creating a thin trail of light as it spun to the direction of the thrown piece of equipment. He heard the quiet sounds of footsteps descend from the raised platform, leaving behind a trail of a dark void in his path.

'What exactly was it that we found? Who was that boy?' Disk questioned, jumping at the opportunity to finally ask.

'It all makes sense now.' The tall reploid heard him say to himself, his voice ever drawing closer as the shadow descended to pick up the shattered device, which surprisingly survived the powerfully reckless force of the throw. Disk watched as the shadow's face studied the contents inside the cracked screen before staring into his curious subordinate's eyes for a moment, seeing all the thirst of for more information to be given to him.

'Looks like the expedition he expedition wasn't a complete waste after all.' his superior answered, chuckling a little as another thought came to his head. 'It is just as you said, that boy is the key…I'm kinda sorry I doubted you for a second.'

'What do you mean?'' Disk asked praying for more answers.

'That boy is special. You will know in due time.' He vaguely replied turning to Disk from the darkness just enough for him to see his fanatic eyes and though he could see it, the wide grin on his face. 'It's all falling together, and now everything will come along faster than we have planned.'

'I'm not quite following you, sir.'

'It doesn't matter.' the superior reploid dismissed, somehow shifting his tone once again to a more caring one. You and others had a long day today haven't you? Get yourself together and get some rest for now.'

'Understood' Disk nodded realizing he would not get any futther, no matter he would like to.

'Once you're all fixed up start making preparations to head out, there's a lot of thing we have to do.

'Yes, sir.' Disk said, bowing and saluting his superior before heading for the door. With each step he took, it was almost as if the light followed him. The room was getting dimmer the closer he was to his exit. It was almost blinding, when the automated doors split open to let in the light. However, by the time he took a quick glance back at the shadowy figure, who's eyes eagerly watched, was covered the new blanket of darkness until the doors between them block their view of each other.

* * *

><p>Inside the room the vents howled in the silent space, humming a very simple yet eerie tone that would send shivers down even the bravest of men's spine. Devoid of any source of light, the glow of the panel's screen stuck out almost like a sore thumb in the room, to reveal the location of the device. However, it was no match to the shimmering brightness a cyber elf that appeared from behind the mysterious shadow figure, leaving a trail of dust as it floated through the hollow space.<p>

It hovered above his shoulder, and remained silent for several moments, just like figure as they both studied the panel's contents.

'Well isn't this quite troublesome,' said an echoing voice of the cyber-elf.

'Those Hunters really do like crashing into the party.'

'Do you actually believe that oblivious guy?'

'Huh? What? That the kid is actually alive?

The cyber elf gestured a nod, 'For the Hunters to actually keep him alive and keep him away from my detection is quite a feat don't you think?'

'Heh who cares if its true or not. It doesn't matter right? Besides, aren't you happy? Weren't you the one that said, you wished that kid was still alive. If that brat is really alive, you're the one that's going to be benefitting most from that anyways.' replied the shadow.'

'However, it still quite hard to believe. Also, the fact that he may actually be alive means that he may be necessary for our plan to move forward. But this whole thing will probably bring us more trouble than all it's worth.'

'But that won't be a problem now would there? It's better than relaying on these old broken files anyways. Besides, you're still there aren't you?'

The cyber elf chuckled, in response. They both understood what he meant and pleased evil grins creped up into both their unseen faces. After so many years unexpected break to their sluggish plans appeared before them, it was almost as if luck was on their side this time, and smiling down at them.

After the moment of silent communication the figure silently turned off his panel and began to make his way out the exit.

'Are you going to go say hi to our little mystery reploid?' the elf rhetorically questioned.

'Well someone's gotta check. Besides it'd be rude to just let him go without repaying him for what he did.'

'Aren't you excited.'

'You have no idea, how boring being cooped up in here and being a nice good little leader.'

'Try being a cyber elf and tell me what being bored like hell is like,' the elf joked.

'Just thinking about the idea that the kid is alive is making my blood boil.' He brought his free hand closer to him and made a fist, clenching the ball as tightly as he possibly could. 'Makes me just want to go and crush that pathetic face of his.

'Don't get carried away now, we haven't gone this far to have you just fail.'

Ignoring the latter's statement, the shadow slide open the exit and released the shadows from the darkness.

* * *

><p>'Agh, my head hurts…' Axl commented to himself pressing his white gloved hand against his blue spherical gem, while the other pushed against the surface to support his balance as he sat up from where he laid. He stared blankly at his sculpted knees, trying to focus his vision while his head throbbed madly against the delicate interior of his metal skull. He sat motionlessly, deciding not to think at the moment for it would only cause him more pain.<p>

When the throbbing ceases into a more bearable degree, the young reploid began to start the process of recollecting fresh images of the recent string of events that had happened. Though for some reason, it was far more difficult that he thought it would be. Whenever he recalls an image no matter how clear it was it faded away into a blur the moment he thinks of another. He couldn't summon up the memory again no matter how much he tried search is data bank or rerun his systems to bring back the lost thought. To be honest, everything he can remember was almost like a fleeing dream.

Overcoming his headache, Axl raised his head to look up and to survey his surroundings. Much to his delight and surprise, two familiar and very distinguishable figures, highlighted in his vision, stood together in just a small distance from him. It was almost as if he hasn't seen them for such a long time. He couldn't quite put it into words, but seeing them here in front of him, the red and blue reploid brought relief to whatever uneasiness he was feeling inside. Just seeing them was a comforting sight.

'X! Zero! You guys have no idea how nice it is to see you.'

They both had their weapons drawn to their sides with Zero's beam saber activated, presenting the deadly light green glowing energy while it pointed downwards barely touching the tip of his toes, while X had his hand expanded an opening and conjured into the shape of his buster. They looked down at him with a heavy gaze for a moment, then swiftly turn their backs on their fallen comrade and slowly paced away that created more distance as if they were not aware of his presence .

Taking notice of their action, Axl called out to the ocean blue reploid, and long golden haired reploid, as he stood up from his spot.

'H-hey! Wait up!'

Amazingly, both his friends halted their advances the moment his words reached them, bringing a small yet noticeably wide grin into Axl's face. He must have grabbed their attention pretty good to actually have them stop so quickly. Most of the time, they would just look back at him, and in some cases a tease or scolding would be thrown at him by either one, though the tease were normally just Zero's subtle form of complaining.

'Geez, a little help would be nice.' Axl whined sarcastically, 'I can't believe you guys were actually gonna leave me lyin-.'

Taking a step forward as he spoke, a swift shoot coming from X's buster flew unexpectedly passed the right side of his cheek, grazing close enough pass his skin to feel the plasma's blistering heat and leave a small heat mark.

With wide eyes and frozen grin, Axl stood motionlessly speechless and shocked at what had just transpired. Within his green pools, it reflected one of his most trusted friends aim his weapon, steaming out the smoking of the recent shot, at him with the undoubting intention to kill. He has seen it many times but it was first time he had those fierce lethal eyes directed at him, from the person he idolized the most.

'X-X…?' he was able to utter while taking a step back. In his peripheral vision, he soon took note of his other friend as well, who has also raised his sword and commenced an offensive stance beside his blue companion.

The scene was just too bizarre for him. _Just like before…._a passing thought whispered to him.

He couldn't quite understand just what provoked X to attack. Was it something he said? He can't deny, by all means, the fact that he has pulled a nerve or two before, but that never had them retaliate like this before.

Not given much time to think and comprehend, Axl heard the clicking sound of the X's buster, jolting Axl's rapid pulse to skip another beat.

'Not another step.' The blue reploid warned him with conviction.

''What do you think your doing, X?' Axl babbled in confusion. Yet his questions receive no answer but the serious menacing stares of X's deep brown eyes that locked onto his green eyes. There was no remorse in them or at least nothing he can see. 'It's me.'

It was frustrating him, as each second ticked, the confusion he once had was changing. He couldn't understand what was going one and as more time passed in this tensioned silence the more he had to resist the urge to charge right up to his companion into a downright brawl.

'What's going on? Axl tried to reason with him, snapping his feet closer together.

'Stand down…' X ordered, unflinching to the boy's rationalization, frustrating Axl even more.

'Listen to me!' Axl pleaded, balling his hands into two fists just to control the temptation to progress further.

'I said. Stand. Down.' X repeated this time with more assertiveness and authority in his voice.

'Why?! I didn't do anything!' the young reploid retaliated, ignoring X's first warning as he commanded his foot to take a step towards his friends.

A critical mistake, on a friend he had overestimated in trust.

Another buster shoot came without warning, penetrating through Axl's armored shoulder blades, shattering the metal and chipping the edges paint. And even before the pain of the impact can reach his sensors, Zero dashed and closed the distance between, with his sword readily slicing the wind on his side. The red reploid collided, with the unsuspecting one, taking his head into his free hand and pinned him mercilessly to the ground. It happened so fast that Axl was only able to see a glimpse of the swordsman charging with his eyes before his vision reverted up to view up above him.

The young reploid howled out a painful cry as he saw those cold icy blue eyes look down at him. He could feel the throbbing injury of the shoot spread through out his body as the crimson reploid shoved his hand ontop of the gapping wound which amplified the fresh injury's pain.

'Get off me!' Axl protested, writhing under Zero's paralyzing grasp. He struggled to break free using his free uninjured hand however; he felt X's heavy foot step on his palm locking it steadily in place.

It was agonizing, though he can't really say it was the wounds themselves. Though it hurts, this wasn't the first time he's ever been injured, he's had more serious ones before. And it was not his first time seeing his friends turn against him either. After all his old group Red Alert have turned away from him and became maverick, and subsequently ploy him to do their dirty deeds before wanting to turn over him in to Sigma. Just like the wounds, it hurts nonetheless. But it is more excruciating; he would rather have his body be stabbed and pounded to dust than have this kind feeling again.

His eyes grow wide when Zero signature weapon come closer into his vision. Zero released his hold on the young repolid and placed his remaining hand onto the hilt of his saber. Stretching his back and raising his arms as high as they could possibly go, he pointed the sharp tip merely a few inches away from Axl's horrified face.

'This is for your own good.' Zero nonchalantly spoke, as he adjusted his hold, and without another warning dropped his blade speedily down straight towards Axl.

* * *

><p>'Stop!' Axl screamed out in panic springing up his upper half off his metal capsule like bed that slanted diagonally to allow easier dismounting. He gasped desperately for air, as he manically looked around the room, snapping his head on every corner, looking for his two oppressors.<p>

But much to his surprise he was greeted by the familiar view of a bright medical ward room filled with different assortments medical tools and computers that blinked and shined different messages and light depending on its status.

His arms trembled as he hesitantly touched his aching right shoulder where the buster shoot had landed and obliterated much the armor and insides. So it was no wonder when a quite anxious chuckle spilled from his lips and relief overcome him as he felt his hand glide against his smooth metal armor that was complete and untouched by any form of injury or temperament.

It must have been from the realistic feel of the shot that made his body ache. The mind playing tricks. His whole body shuddered at the realization and an uneasy smile form at the edge of his mouth. Looking down, he brought his hand over to cover his eyes and most of his faces, as he tried to savor the inexplicable feeling of enlightenment he had.

'A dream…

Just a dream….

It was just a dream…'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Yes! I finally finished this chapter. It took so long to write, had a huge writer's block on this one. But I am halfway finished with the next one so it'll probably be up within the next week or two. \ (^.^) /

Btw I wanna thanks to True Hyper Sonic for answering the question I had last chapter. It's gonna help me so much for the next one. THANK YOU! (ToT)/


End file.
